Divergent Kids
by Q-girl900
Summary: Sequel to Living On! Eighteen years after Divergent. Follow sixteen-year-olds, Angela, Grayson, Lynn and Jonah from their Aptitude Tests through Initiation. Mostly OCs. Rated T just to be safe. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'M BACK! **

Divergent Kids

Chapter 1 Angela

I sit at the lunch table with the rest of the Dauntless kids. We're easily the loudest table in the cafeteria even today. I look over at the tables. The Candor having an argument, Amity laughing, Erudite reading, then there's Abnegation. Quiet. Placid. Speaking quietly among themselves. I just can't imagine my parents ever being part of that. My dad the "great and almighty Four" and my mom "Tris the girl with seven fears." It's so strange to try to think about it. Grayson kicks me under the table.

"Ow! Gray, what the hell!?"

"Look," he points to a girl who just got called into the testing rooms. "That's Emily Hawthorne. Susan Blacks daughter." Oh yeah.

"Mom's old friend?"

"Yeah. Look at her. She does not look Abnegation."

"Grayson Xavier Eaton, do you have a thing for that Abnegation girl!?"

"What," my "cousin" Lynn exclaims. Grayson turns red. Our other "cousin" Dylan nudges him.

"Do you, do you," he asks.

"I do not! I'm just pointing it out!"

"Awe look at his face," I mock. Jonah laughs along with the rest of us, but he's not really in it. I know how he feels today. His older brother, James, transferred last year and now it's his turn to Choose. I nudge him. He looks at me.

"What," he asks. I give him a suspicious look and he just goes back to eating his lunch. I shake my head.

"You need to loosen up. The test doesn't change anything." He shrugs.

My "cousins" and my siblings and I are part one really big un-related (with a few exceptions) family. All of our parents were really close friends when they were younger and still are so we've all grown up together. Grayson and I are the oldest, being twins, (he'll tell you he's older, but we actually don't know) followed by Lynn, then Jonah, and, finally Dylan. Well, of our age group. We each have two younger siblings. Our parents will tell us it's just a coincidence, but we've all figured it out. Uncle Zeke throws a party, two weeks later mom and dad have something to tell us. It was simple really.

The kids who were just tested come out. Two kids per Faction are called.

"From Dauntless: Angela Eaton and Jonah Hale." Jonah and I stand and march to the testing rooms. He's shaking. I'm not very nervous, because I already know what the test is going to say: Dauntless. I'm only slightly worried about what kind of test this is. They don't tell you, so you can't prepare in any way. The room is covered in mirrors. There is a reclining chair in the middle of the room. The woman in the room motions for me to sit.

"I'm Susan. Please sit and we will get started." I sit in the chair.

"Do you have a daughter? Named Emily," I ask her. I have to know.

"Why, yes. Do you know her?"

"I know of her, but you know my mom. Tris Eaton." She looks at me funny. I rack my brain.

"Her name was-was Pri- no. Wait, yes, it was Prior. I think." Susan nods.

"I think I now who you mean. Beatrice Prior. She lived next door to me when were children." I nod. She starts attaching wires to me and then herself. She hands me a vial of clear liquid. It looks like something Uncle Uriah would drink, but the smell is slightly more pleasant. I tip it back, into my mouth and shut my eyes. When they open I'm no longer in the testing room. I'm in the cafeteria again, but it's empty. There are two baskets on the tables in front of me.

"Choose," a voice from behind says. I turn around and see it came from no one.

"Why," I ask the air.

"Choose," they repeat, its louder this time. This startles me. I shakily pick up the knife. I know how to use this. I look around. I see a dog approaching me. A growl escapes it's mouth. Teeth bared it slowly stalks over to me. I don't want to kill the dog, but I may have to. It gets closer. Shaking I hold the knife up to stab it. There has to be another way. Think, Ange, think. I look around frantically. What did James say when I asked him to help me with my homework one night? Looking in its eyes is a sign of aggression, so how do I give it a sign of submission. Think, think. I don't know. The dog jumps and I know this is the only shot I'll get. I thrust my hand forward and I feel the knife go the through its skin. It disappears.

I'm now on the train, but not in a car. I'm on the top. I look around. There is a man approaching me. He looks angry. I could jump. Run away and not look back, but I don't want to. This is too easy. He comes closer. Just a few feet between us. I let him get closer, but not much. He has his hand on something, a gun. I narrow my eyes. I know this isn't real, but I don't want to get shot. In a swift motion I bring my elbow up and throw it forward hitting him in the face. He goes down easy, too easy. I look behind me. Another man approaches. This one bigger. I can't hit his face, but his stomach may be enough with the right amount of force. I swing at him, but miss. He's only a little larger than Dylan, but that's a lot since Dylan is built like a boulder. The man trips me. I fall back, but I don't get up. No, I have a plan now. He stands over me. He attempts to hit my face with the butt of his gun but I move out of the way. I bring my foot up at just the right time hitting him just below ribs. I hear all the being forced out of his lungs. He collapses. I stand up and dust myself off. I blink and when I open my eyes I'm back in the mirrored room with Susan. She gives me a small smile.

"That was quite impressive. Your fighting skills."

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome. Your results are Dauntless." I get up and return to the cafeteria. Grayson and Lynn are called next. When they come back Dylan and some other girl are called. We continue laughing and talking until we are dismissed from school.

We walk to the trains and jump on. About halfway home I notice Dylan's face.

"Hey," I kick him playfully. "Why the long face." He snaps out of his trance and shrugs. We start talking again, but he continues to stare into nothingness. This puzzles me, but I soon forget about it when we jump off.

**A/N: I can't wait to hear what your thoughts on the story so far!**


	2. Chapter 2 Grayson

**A/N: I've already gotten a couple of reviews, so I just want to say thanks to divergentfangirls and Rabecka99! Thanks for your patients. I started writing this the day after I posted the last chapter of Living On, but I waited until I got twenty chapters to post it. Anyways, here is chapter two!**

Chapter 2 Grayson

"From Dauntless: Grayson Eaton ad Lynn Martinez."

"Come on, Lynn," I say standing. She goes into testing room six and I go into room five.

"Hello Grayson, I'm David. Please sit so we can get started," says the friendly Candor man waiting for me. I sit in the reclining chair and he attaches wires to me and himself. He hands me a vial of clear liquid and I drink it.

In the blink of an eye, I'm standing in the cafeteria again. There are two baskets in front of me. One holds a knife; the other cheese.

"Choose," voice behind me says. I don't question them. I pick up the knife and before I know it a dog is coming after me. I don't think. I just act. I bring the knife down on the dog and it collapses. I feel guilty, but I have no time to dwell on it. I'm standing on top of a train. A man approaches me and I know what I have to do. It only takes a couple of punches for him to go down, but another man appears. He's easily twice as big as the last. He puts up a good fight, but I win eventually.

I open my eyes and David is detaching the wires.

"Very nice job. Your results are Dauntless." I get up from the chair and return to the Dauntless lunch table. We joke and laugh until we're dismissed. We start our walk to the train, but Ryan stops us. Ryan is our age, but he's a total jerk. My parents say his dad was the same way. His name is Peter or something.

"Hey, Angela," he says to my twin. "You're lookin' nice today." He looks her up and down in a greedy way that makes me sick. I step in front of her and open my mouth to say something, but she stops me.

"I got it, Gray," she says before turning on Ryan. "Look, you little weasel, when I want to waste my time with someone who's gone out with every other girl in Dauntless, the I'll let you know. But until then, leave me alone." She doesn't wait for him to say anything she just turns around and walks away. When we all get caught up to her the applause start.

"Very nice job, little sister," I say.

"Excuse me, little brother?" We laugh.

We jump on the train and talk. We laugh and joke some more.

"So are we going to play by the rules," Jonah says. "Or are we going to spill our results?" I shrug.

"I don't know," Angela says. "They always make such a huge deal about keeping it a secret maybe we shouldn't say." We all agree. I don't care of they know or not. I'm Dauntless.

I heard that Dauntless went through a rough patch when my mom and dad were younger. Important values were forgotten, but with the help of my dad and Eric things got back on track. I've also heard that my dad and Eric used to be enemies. I wouldn't really call them friends now, but they don't hate each other.

"Hey, Earth to Grayson," Jonah says waving his hand in front of my face.

"What?"

"Jump!" I scramble up and we all jump out. Once we're inside the compound we go our separate ways. Lynn to Uncle Zeke and Aunt Shauna's apartment, Dylan to Uncle Uriah and Aunt Marlene's, and Jonah to Aunt Chris and Uncle Will's. Angela and I go home too.

"So, I know we aren't supposed to ask and you're not supposed to tell, but what were your results," Angela asks me.

"What happened to it being so dangerous?"

"You don't have to tell me."

"I'm just kidding. I got Dauntless. You?"

"Same." I unlock the door and open it. Our school day was cut in half so we "have time to think about our results". I don't need any time to think, but I'm happy to not be a school. Angela and I just sit around until Lyra and Zach get home.

"Zach, I told you it won't happen so just shut up," Lyra says exasperated as she walks through the door.

"I'm just saying it could happen," he says. Lyra is fourteen and Zach is twelve.

"What could happen," I ask.

"Well, none of our cousins are actually related to us, so one day two of us could, like, have kids," he explains.

"Ew! No!"

"You say that now, but just for that I'm putting my money on you and Lynn!" The thought sickens me. I love Lynn, but like a sister.

"Look, Zach, that's never going to happen." Then, I have another disturbing thought. "Zach, what do you mean by have kids?"

"Well, when two people love each other, or are really, really drunk, they-"

"No," the three of us yell in unison.

"Who told you that," I ask him. He smirks.

"Uncle Uriah." Of course. He'll tell us anything we want to know. He's the reason I know my moms most embarrassing fear. I wish I hadn't asked.

"Look, just don't repeat that in front of mom or dad. They'll kill Uri." We start our homework. It's pretty quiet until mom and dad get home. The second they step through the door Zach starts his argument.

"But mom! Mark got his first last week!" He wants a tattoo and Mark is his friend from school.

"I already told you no, Zach."

"I don't know, Tris, Grayson got his when he was twelve," dad says.

"We didn't know about it until after!" This is true. When mom and dad were both working on a weekend the four of us had to stay at Zeke and Shauna's apartment. Lynn was getting her ears pierced, so Zeke let me get a tattoo. I got a Dauntless symbol on my right bicep. Dad thought it was cool, but mom flipped out on Zeke. It was pretty funny. Angela got hers the next day because she was mad I got one and she didn't. It's the same thing, but I have no idea where it is nor do I want to know, ever.

Zach continues his fight all the way down to dinner. Through dinner. And back up to the apartment.

"Come on mom! Please," he begs.

"No. And that's final." He huffs and storms off. I take a shower and get ready for bed. I lay down and start to think about the Ceremony tomorrow. Soon Zach comes into the room we share. He's pouting. Dad comes in.

"Sorry, buddy, we tried," he says. I'm surprised it didn't work. Normally, when we get dad to side with us we win. "Night boys," dad says shutting off the light. He leaves and shuts the door behind him.

I've heard Dauntless training is brutal. Fear Landscapes are tough and the fights can be bad. I'm a pretty good shot with a gun already and my dad showed me how to throw a knife, so I'm good at that, too. I know I belong here.

**A/N: I love Zach. And Grayson. And Angela. And Lyra. (I'm having trouble picking a favorite.) Who's your favorite of the Eaton kids? What about of the older kids? And what do you think of Ryan? Tell me in a review! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3 Dylan

**A/N: Dylan's chapter!**

Chapter 3 Dylan

After the five of us go our separate ways, I walk to my families apartment. I have some time to think before my siblings or my parents get home. My aptitude test was… inconclusive. I have an aptitude for both Dauntless and Candor. The man running my test said he's erase my data and would record it as Dauntless. He told me something that scared me. I'm… Divergent. He told me if the wrong people find out I could get hurt. I've heard the word before, but I didn't think it was dangerous.

I have a big choice to make. Candor or Dauntless. I've made the choice thousands of times already, but that was just a game. This is real. This determines my future. Truth or Bravery.

The sound of the door opening startles me. My two younger sisters come in.

"Tessa, you can't just tell them that," Blair, my fourteen-year-old sister, says.

"Well, why not? It's true," Tessa, my twelve-year-old sister, defends.

"Because it's rude!" I'm not sure I want to know what they're talking about, but I ask anyway.

"She wants to tell this Amity kid that she thinks her outfit is stupid," Blair answers.

"So let her."

"Thank you," Tessa says.

"Think about it like this. We don't really know this kid. What if her mom or dad is in the Food Distribution business. We make them mad and we don't get food," Blair tries to reason.

"Blair, it's Amity. The kid is probably to stoned to be able to remember it." She shrugs. It's just a rumor, but there are some kids at school that are convinced the Amity are drugged.

I go into my room and lock the door. I start thinking about Choosing Day, again. I could stay here. With my friends and family. Or I could leave. I could live with the Candor. I've never been the best Dauntless. I read a quote in the Factions History Textbook that said "The true Candor is bold enough to be Dauntless, fair enough to be Amity, incisive enough to be Erudite, and wise enough to be Abnegation." I've always liked that quote. It makes me want to be part of them.

**A/N: That ingenious quote is from the Barnes and Nobles exclusive edition of Divergent! It's great and I learned a lot about the Factions from it. So who's your favorite? Dylan, Blair or Tessa? Mine is Blair (of these kids.) Thanks for reading and tell me what you think! **


	4. Chapter 4 Lynn

**A/N: So you may remember that in Living On chapter 4 was where we learned Lynn had killed herself. Another chapter 4, another Lynn.**

Chapter 4 Lynn

My aptitude test was easy. My results were Dauntless. I know I belong here. I don't really have anything to do when I get back to the apartment. My brother, Luke, and sister, Alex, won't be home for another hour, so I just wander the apartment. It takes all of about ten minutes. I open my parents bedroom door and start looking around. My siblings and I aren't really supposed to come in here without permission, but since no one else is home…

I look around and immediately my attention is caught by something on the night stand. It's a letter. I start reading it. It says:

Dear Shauna, Marlene, Uriah, Zeke, Four, Tris, Hector, Christina, and Will,

I figure you guys have a lot of questions. I'm sorry I had to leave you, but it was for the best. I was never cut out for Dauntless. I know that now. I'm not going to get all mushy on you guys because I simply am not that kind of person. You guys were amazing friends, but you guys didn't realize that I was in love with Marlene. She was everything to me. And I don't blame Marlene or Uriah for this at all. It's not your fault you love each other. You're perfect for each other. It's my fault. I couldn't move on. I'm really glad you guys are happy and don't cry for me. It's better this way. Thanks for being there for me when you could. I'm sorry I couldn't handle everything.

Love,  
Lynn

Lynn? I'm Lynn, but I didn't write this. I remember my mom had a sister who died. Her name was… Lynn. She killed herself? Why? What did Aunt Marlene and Uncle Uri do that was so bad? They loved each other? This doesn't make sense! None of this makes sense! Why would my parents name me after an aunt that killed herself? I throw the letter down on my parents bed. I run into my room and lock the door. I sit on my bed with tears threatening to pour. I need to talk to someone about this. Mom will just be mad I was in her room. Will Aunt Mar want to talk about it? I doubt it, but I need to talk to her about it. If not her than Aunt Tris. Better yet both. I may be able to get some answers from them.

**A/N: I hope you liked this. It's sad, but it explains that part of the epilogue. Tell me what you thought.**


	5. Chapter 5 Jonah

**A/N: Jonah is TaylorB27's favorite character. I hope you like this.**

Chapter 5 Jonah

I walk to my families apartment at a leisurely pace. I'm in no hurry to see my mom crying. She took the day off work today because she "wasn't feeling well", but I know it's because of James. I really don't know how she didn't see his transfer coming last year. He's always been a brainiac. Dad seemed kind of proud when James transferred (that's probably why he slept on the couch for a week afterwards). I know he came from Erudite and our Aunt Cara is still there.

I know I'm pretty smart, but I'm not Erudite smart. I'm glad my results were Dauntless. I know I belong here and have no intention of leaving, but I also know my mom is worried I'll leave.

I open the door to the apartment as quietly as I can. I tiptoe across the living room. As I pass my parents room I can hear quiet sobs. I feel really bad for her, losing a son, but I understand why James left. He didn't belong here. I'm not bitter or trying to be mean, it's just the truth. He was Erudite, not Dauntless.

I sit at the desk in my room. There used to be three beds crammed in this room. Three dressers, three desks, too. Now there's only two of each. One for me, one for my little brother Aaron. He's twelve now and has plenty of time before he has to think about Choosing.

I also have a little sister. The princess of our family, Samantha. She's fourteen now, but when she was younger mom gave her everything on a silver platter. Her one little girl in a house of all boys. If it weren't for my dad she'd be a spoiled brat. Dad just treated us all the same. He loves us equally.

I lay on my bed. I wonder how it will feel, Choosing. Exciting? Nerve racking? Both?

"Jonah," mom says knocking on the door.

"Yeah?"

She opens the door. "How was the last day of school?"

"Great. The Aptitude Test was fine."

"That's good."

"Are you okay, mom?" Her eyes are red and puffy from crying.

"Mmhm." She turns and leaves shutting the door behind her. She obviously doesn't want to talk about James.

About an hour later my brother as sister come home. Aaron runs into our room and slams the door. He leans back on it and slowly sinks to the floor panting.

"What was that about," I ask.

"Sam… knows… I have… her diary," he says between gasps of air. My eyes go wide.

"Then let me out! She's going to think I helped you take it!"

"I can't do that. You're stuck here now."

"Aaron, come on."

"No, Jonah. You don't want to do that. She's mad. Really mad. It's scary."

"Aaron," I hear Sam yell.

'Help me,' he mouths. I sigh. He's my little brother. I have to help.

"Hide in the closet." He runs to the closet and hides. Slowly I open the door.

"Jonah! I don't care if you're older, if you don't give it back to me now, so help me, I will throw you head first into the Chasm!" Her face is red. Amity red, but not happy. Angry, very angry.

"Sam, I don't know where it is."

"Right, right. Of course not, but I know you know where Aaron is. Tell me or I will rip you limb from limb!" I gulp. She has a murderous look in her eyes.

"Forgive me, Aaron," I mutter. I open the closet door. Sam stands right behind me. "Aaron, if you give it back know she won't kill you. Right," I ask Sam.

"I make no promises."

"Aaron, just give it to her." He slowly gets up from his hiding spot. He grabs a book from under his bed and hands it to our sister. She leaves without a word and slams our door.

"What were you thinking," I ask him.

"She wasn't home and I was bored!"

"She threatened to kill me!"

"She does that all the time!"

"Whatever. You're not going to have me to protect you next time." A sad look passes over his face.

"So you are leaving?"

"I didn't say that. I just meant I'm not going to be living here."

"So you're staying?"

"I'm not supposed to say."

"Oh. Okay." With that we drop the subject. He does his homework and I take a nap.

**A/N: I love Samantha! I'm going to take a little break from updating right now, but I'll post some more later! Please tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6 Lynn

**A/N: Hello, again!**

Chapter 6 Lynn

"Lynn come on, what's wrong," Angela asks through the door.

"Tell Aunt Marlene I want to talk to her. Aunt Tris, too." I can't stop thinking about the letter I found. Why didn't anyone tell me before?

"Aunt Mar isn't here yet."

"Well, tell me when she gets here." I continue crying into my pillow. It doesn't seem fair that they would name me after her, but never tell me what really happened. After a while there's another knock.

"Who is it?"

"Auntie Marlene and Auntie Tris," I hear Marlene answer. I open the door for them. "Lynn, sweetie, what's wrong," she asks me. I lie back down on my bed and they sit down.

"I hear about Lynn. The first Lynn," I say finally.

"What did you hear about her," Aunt Tris asks.

"She killed herself. But I can't understand why." I look at Aunt Marlene. She looks pale and sick.

"Well… your Aunt Lynn… she-she," Tris tries to say.

"She was in love. With… me," Marlene takes over. "And I didn't feel the same way about her. She couldn't cope with it and she killed herself." Tris gives her a look. "What, Tris, she's sixteen and deserves to know." She turns back to me. "Now don't get us wrong, your aunt was a great person, but she could have dealt with it in another way." I nod. This helps a lot. Pieces begin to come together. She was rejected, and couldn't cope. I'm glad they told me.

"Do you understand now," Tris asks.

"I think so. Thank you." I fix my eye liner and mascara and we join the rest of the family.

When we make it to the tracks the kids jump in one car and the parents in another. Thankfully, no one asks me about what happened. We're all split into three groups. The twelve-year-olds, fourteen-year-olds, and sixteen-year-olds.

"You guys ready," Angela asks. We all say yes except Dylan. I think I'm the only one who noticed. Everyone else jokes and laughs, but I scoot closer to my cousin.

"Are you alright," I ask him. He nods.

"Dylan, you know you're a terrible liar."

"That's the problem."

"What… wait. Your aptitude was… Candor?" He nods again. "And you're… leaving?"

"I don't know, Lynn. It's a hard choice and I'm running out of time."

"Well, you should do what's best for yourself." He stares into space.

We all jump off the train and start the trek to our futures.

**A/N: I've been told (by several people) that it's to keep track of whose kid is whose. Here's a short list of the older kids:**

**Angela and Grayson: Tris and Tobias**

**Dylan: Marlene and Uriah**

**Jonah: Will and Christina**

**Lynn: Zeke and Shauna**

**Does that help? I hope so. I know there's a lot more kids than that, but this story really only focuses on the sixteen year olds. Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7 Dylan

**A/N: Really short chapter.**

Chapter 7 Dylan

We line up in front of everyone. I stand just in front of Lynn. The battle continues in my brain. Candor or Dauntless? It's killing me. Will they forgive me if I leave? Will they visit? My heart hammers in my chest.

They start calling names. So far all my cousins have picked Dauntless. It's just me and Lynn left. Three people are in front of me. Two. One. I take shaky steps forward. I take the knife and drag it across my palm. I look at the two bowls. The glass or the coals? I'm shaking. I thrust my hand out. I don't hear the sound of it hitting coals. I hear the tin of it on glass. I step down and stand with the other Candor initiates. Shaking, still, I look back at my family. My moms in tears. It breaks my heart. But my dad is smiling. Like he knew…

**A/N: And that's it for Dylan. You won't be seeing much more of him in the story from now on. Probably not until Visiting for reading. Tell me what you think, please!**


	8. Chapter 8 Grayson

Chapter 8 Grayson

I look back at the Candor initiates. Dylan looks at me. 'Sorry,' he mouths. I shrug.

'It's cool,' I mouth back.

We wait for the last person to Choose. When they do, and we can leave, everyone turns and runs. Down the steps, out the door, to the trains. I take just a second to look at the shocked faces of the transfers. We jump on the train, but I lean out to watch them jump. They struggle, but most make it. Then, I see a girl, just out of my reach, struggling to jump into the car. I look at my cousins and see they're to busy to notice me. I reach for her hand.

"Jump," I yell over the noise of the train. She does as I say and grabs my hand. I pull her I into the car and she quickly scoots away from me to lean against the wall. Breathing heavily, she says,

"Thank you." I notice her clothes,-unbecoming, baggy, and gray- and her hairstyle-plain. Abnegation transfer. We don't get many transfers from Abnegation. I look at her face and realize who she is. Emily Hawthorne? She transferred? She pulls her long, dark hair out of the plain twist. It cascades down her shoulders in waves. She's beautiful.

'Grayson, you need to stop thinking like this,' I think. 'She's a transfer. An Abnegation transfer.'

"Y-you're welcome. But you're going to have to learn to do that yourself," I tell her, trying to sound like I'm joking.

"Yeah, that's what I'll work on first," she jokes back. An Abnegation transfer making a joke? Unheard of.

"So this Stiff has a sense of humor." Her look turns cold.

"Yes this 'Stiff' does." Her jaw tightens.

"I'm sorry it was just a joke. Both my parents transferred from Abnegation." Her brow furrows. Then a shocked look crossed her face.

"Beatrice Prior and Tobias Eaton are you parents?" I look at her widely.

"H-how did you guess that?"

"They're the last Dauntless transfers in living memory other than me. It had to be them." I nod.

"So how far is the Compound from here," she asks.

"Um," I look out of the train car. "Not far."

"Grayson, Grayson Eaton," I stick my hand out for her to shake. She just looks at it. "Right, Abnegation doesn't touch other people."

"Not really, but Emily, Emily Hawthorne." She awkwardly shakes my hand.

"I'm probably the most amazing person in the world," I say. I get kicked, lightly, from behind. I turn around.

"You spreading lies again, Gray," Angela asks.

"Shut up," I tell her. She laughs. I turn back to Emily. "This is my twin sister Angela, my cousin Lynn, and my cousin Jonah," I point to everyone in turn. "Guys this Emily Hawthorne."

"Hi Emily," Lynn says.

"Nice to meet you," says Jonah.

"Hi. You know our moms used to be good friends," she says to Angela and I.

"Yeah Susan Black." We include Emily in our conversations all the way to the compound. When we get there we all stand. My cousins jump out as soon as they can and I would too if it weren't for Emily. She looks pale.

"We have to jump!"

"I can't."

"You have to!"

"No."

"Come on." I don't remember deciding to, but I grab her hand. We jump out of the train and land on the roof top. I land on my feet. Emily on her knees.

"You okay," I ask her.

"Y-yeah. I think." I realize I'm still hold her hand and quickly drop it.

"Sorry, but I couldn't let you fail so early in initiation."

"Thank you. I guess." She stands up and dusts herself off. "Good-bye, Grayson." She walks away to stand with the other transfers. My eyes follow her as she walks away. So strong and confident, yet, she needed my help. I pull my eyes away and stand with my cousins. Jonah punches my shoulder playfully.

"So Grayson has an Abnegation girlfriend," he states. I punch him in a "playful" way.

"I do not. I was just trying to help her. She may not last long."

"Come on, Gray. That's the same girl you pointed out in the cafeteria yesterday," Lynn teases.

"Yeah, it's obvious you like her," Angela joins. I glare at them.

"Can we drop this? If Eric comes over here then-"

"Then what," a voice says behind me. I gulp. I turn around and see Eric standing over me.

"H-hey, Eric? H-how's Mia doing," I ask trying not sound scared. He narrows his eyes.

"She's fine. Now, shut up you four. I do know your parents." We all giggle. Eric is a scary leader, I'll give him that, but he's a pretty nice guy when you get to know him and we all know him pretty well. He took our old leader's position, a few years ago. Max was leader for a long time, but he had a really bad accident that ultimately killed him. It was sad, but that's just how it works in Dauntless.

"Okay everyone," Eric says to quiet them. "Transfers first." He steps out-of-the-way so they understand. They all look shocked.

"Who's first?" An Erudite kid steps up. He stands on the ledge mumbling to himself. After a moment, he jumps. I hear him scream all the way down. Slowly, the number of transfers dwindle. Soon Emily stands on the ledge. I feel compelled to help her. I know that I can't, that she has to do it on her own, but I really want to help her. To make it easier for her. It kills me that I can't. Her screams pierce me as she falls.

"Okay, Dauntless-born, who's first."

"Me," I say. I step up to the ledge. I take a deep breath and jump. Falling, time seems to slow down. Slowly, I get nearer to the net below. I hit the net with a good amount of force, enough to bounce me up a little. I look around for something to grab. A hand finds mine and pulls me up.

"Thanks dad," I say.

"Good to see you, again," he says with a smile.

"I thought you weren't going to train this year?"

"I'm not. I'm just helping out." I laugh. My dad was supposed to retire from being a trainer years ago, but he continues to "help out."

"How's Aunt Marlene and Uncle Uri?"

"Uriah's fine. Marlene is…"

"Less than thrilled," I finish. He ruffles my hair.

"Exactly." I fix my hair and walk away from my dad. I lean on the cave-like wall and wait for the rest to jump. I'm soon joined by my sister and my cousins.

"Okay everyone, I am Chris and this is Jacob. Dauntless-born with me, transfers with him, let's go." The transfers go on their tour if the Compound and Chris takes us to the dorm. We all get settled in and I look over the other Dauntless-borns. Ryan stayed. I'm going to have to watch him. He's not much bigger than me, and between Jonah and I, Angela is safe from him. There is also a guy named Gabe and a girl named Scarlet. I presume they're dating by the way they're sucking each others face. I hope it doesn't go any farther than that or else it will be very unpleasant to share this room with them. And there's a girl named Natalie and another guy named Brody.

I can already see the alliances being formed. Ryan and Brody are talking now. Gabe may join them when he and Scarlet are… done. Natalie seems to be the weakest. She's very fragile looking, but I can't judge her yet. My mom was the most fragile looking and she came in first. I take the bottom bunk of the bed closest to the door. Jonah takes the one above me. The bunk across from us is occupied by Lynn and Angela.

"So," Jonah says. "We have some time before dinner who's up for some Truth or Dare?"

**A/N: So how do we like Emily? Grayson? Them together? Tell me what you think! Truth or Dare up next!**


	9. Chapter 9 Angela

**A/N: Angela!**

Chapter 9 Angela

"Oh my God, Lynn did you see him!?"

"I know his bicep was, like, the size of my head!" We continue to squeal about out trainer, Chris, until Jonah suggests we play truth or dare.

"Sure," I say.

"Why not," Lynn agrees.

"I'll play," Ryan says. We all stop what we're doing.

"I don't think we invited you," I say.

"You'd better watch it. You have such a pretty face I wouldn't want anything to happen to it in Initiation." I narrow my eyes. Grayson and Jonah stand between me and Ryan, so I can't kill him. At least not now.

"Come on, if he wants to play let him," I say. We sit on the floor in a circle. Natalie and Brody join us, but Scarlet and Gabe won't pull away from each other long enough for us to invite him.

"Okay, Grayson, truth or dare," Jonah starts.

"Uh… truth."

"What's up with you and the Abnegation transfer?" Grayson takes his shirt off, signaling he doesn't want to answer. I see that Natalie takes immediate notice. I nudge Lynn and she sees it too. We laugh.

"What," Natalie asks.

"Nothing."

"Natalie, truth or dare," Grayson asks.

"D-dare," she answers.

"I dare you to pick truth."

"Fine truth."

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I, um… uh, well. Look at you," she barely manages. We all laugh hysterically at her. Her face turns bright red. Grayson doesn't seem to be phased by it.

"Shut up! Lynn, truth or dare," she says.

"Dare."

"I dare you to… kiss Ryan." Lynn removes her t-shirt revealing a plain black bra.

"Hey, perv, eyes up here," she tells Ryan. We all laugh, but he goes red.

"Okay, okay," Lynn composes herself. "Jonah , truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to interrupt Gabe and Scarlet!"

With out a word he goes over to the bunk they're making out on. He sits on his knees and just stares at them. They continue to kiss. He continues to stare. Surprisingly, they notice.

"What the hell!? Go away!" Jonah doesn't move. They get up and cross the dormitory. Hand-in-hand the walk out. Jonah rejoins the game.

"Interesting, strategy," Lynn says. He shrugs. I look up at the clock mounted above the door.

"We can go to dinner now," I announce. We all get up and exit the dorm. We race to the cafeteria. Grayson wins.

I see Gabe and Scarlet eating together. It's the longest I've seen their faces apart all day. Brody and Ryan are sitting at the same table and seem to be in deep conversation. I realize Brody didn't speak the entire time we were playing Truth or Dare.

The four of us sit at the table we normally do, but there's one empty seat. Dylan's seat. He really left. I think we all notice this at the same time because it gets very quiet.

"He said he was sorry," Gray says solemnly.

"When," Jonah asks.

"At the Ceremony. He mouthed it." We nod. It's sad that he left, but I'm happy he'll be where he belongs. Grayson invites Emily to eat with us. She's still in her Abnegation clothes.

"Hey, we have time to go shopping before curfew, you want to come Emily?"

"Uh, sure I guess."

"Do we have to," Lynn protests. I kick her under the table.

"It'll be fun."

"Fine." After the three of us are done we head to the shops in the Pit.

"Okay, Emily, let's get started." Lynn and I pick out some outfits and she goes to try them on. She ends up buying enough black clothes to last her a while.

"This was kind of fun," she says. She's way more Dauntless than Abnegation. She looked a little uncomfortable, but she didn't protest anything. Albeit, the most revealing thing she got was a tank top with two-inch straps.

"Yeah it was," Lynn admits. We split at the dorms.

"See you later Emily," I say. Lynn and I open the door to the Dauntless-born dorm. She collapses on the bottom bunk of our bed. I climb up to the top one.

"I like her," Lynn says from below me. "I hope she passes."

"Me too." I don't want to think about Initiation, yet. There's still a few hours before that. It's a little better than it was when my parents went through it, but it's still brutal.

"Hey, you guys just get back," Grayson asks when he and Jonah walk in.

"Yeah. Where did you two go," Lynn asks. They ignore her.

"Hey," I say incase they just didn't hear her. Nothing. "What did you do?"

"Now telling you would ruin the surprise," Gray answers cryptically.

"What surprise," Lynn jumps up from her bed.

"Can't tell you," Jonah sing-songs.

"Whatever." She lays back down on her bed. It's only eight at night. Most people in Dauntless are just leaving their apartments.

Tomorrow we get tested on our knife throwing and gun shooting abilities. Unlike the transfers, we already know how to do it, Chris will score us on how well we can. I don't know how well I'll be able to focus with him. He's jus so… so… I don't know. He's good looking, no doubt, but there's something else about him. A familiarity that I can't seem to place.

**A/N: Hmmm where does she know him from? Anyone want to guess? Tell me in a review! Did you like ToD? I know it was pretty short, but there will be more later.**


	10. Chapter 10 Jonah

Chapter 10 Jonah

I get up at five AM. Everyone else is still asleep, so I walk down the hall to shower before training.

After, I get dressed and go back to the dorm. As I get to the door I see Emily coming out of the transfers room.

"Hey Jonah, I didn't think anyone else would be up this early," she say.

"Neither did I," I reply.

"Well, see you later." She heads to the bathroom and I go back to the dorm. I see that everyone is just waking. I climb back up to my bunk. Across the room I see that Gabe and Scarlet shared a bed. I really hope they didn't…

"Jonah, how the hell do you get up so early," Grayson asks from his bed under mine.

"Just used to it I guess."

"Why?"

"I always got up to say goodbye to my dad before he left for work." I shrug.

"Shut up," Lynn whines. "Let me sleep."

"Lynn, if you want breakfast before training you're going to have to get up," Angela says.

"I'll skip it."

"Fine then. No muffins for you." Lynn bolts up.

"I'm awake." We laugh. They leave for the showers and I lay back on my bed to wait for them. Scarlet and Gabe are giggling from their bed. I feel sick watching. Ryan is changing in front of everyone, so I look away and see Natalie staring at him and Brody is staring at her with a jealous look in his eyes.

"Come on," Gabe says.

"No, I told you already," Scarlet says firmly.

"Please," he beg.

"If you to are going to do it then find some where else to because I really don't want to watch," I state plainly. A pillow gets thrown at me.

"That's not what we're talking about," Scarlet yells at me. I shrug.

"I'm just saying."

"Whatever." They get up and go to, I guess, the bathrooms.

"Thank you," Natalie says. "Did you hear them making out in the middle of the night?"

"No and I'm glad I didn't." When my cousins get back we all go to the cafeteria.

"So you guys ready," Grayson asks.

"It'll be easy. Is today shooting or throwing," I ask.

"I think it's shooting." Today we're being tested on our ability to shoot guns. Being raised in Dauntless, we should be able to do this. We're all pretty good shots, so none of us are worried.

-Q-

"Today I will score you on a scale of one to five of how well you can shoot. One being completely missing the target and five being dead center. You will each get three bullets. Two practice shots and the actual test. It will dramatically hurt your rank for round one if you score less than three," Chris says. I see Lynn and Angela ogling at him. When I notice Lynn I feel a sudden surge of jealously and I don't understand why. Lynn is like a sister to me.

"Any questions," he asks. No answer. "Good. Line up." We all get in a line and he calls names one by one.

"Brody," he calls first. He shoots one. Two. Three. "You scored a four."

"Ryan." She shoots. "Scored four."

"Grayson." He shoots. "Four."

"Lynn." She shoots. "Got four."

"Angela." She shoots. "Scored four."

"Gabe." He shoots. "Score of three."

"Scarlet." She shoots. "Score of two. Good luck to you."

"Jonah." I take my stance. I line up my gaze with the gun. I shoot one. Outer edge of the center ring. I shoot two. Closer to the center. I breath in. And shoot. "You scored a five." I look at him shocked. "Very nice job."

"Okay now Natalie." She looks a little shaky, but she shoot her three bullets. "You get a two. So, Scarlet and Natalie, you two better be good at knife throwing. You may go."

"Nice job, Jonah," Grayson says.

"Thanks. You guys did great, too."

"You realize your in first now, right," Lynn points out.

"Wow, I didn't really think about it like that. I guess I am."

**A/N: Important question: How do you feel about Jonah's jealousy? My friends, TaylorB27 and Jillian13.2000, are fighting over this. Taylor thinks it'd be weird and gross, but Jillian says it'd be sweet. Please tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11 Angela

Chapter 11 Angela

"Angela," I hear Chris call. My legs feel like jelly. I hold my gun up and line it up with the target. My first shot barely hits the second ring. My second is a little better. My last shot hits the outer edge of the center. "Nice job, Angela, you scored four." He smiles at me. I should melt inside with such and amazing looking man smiling at me, but I don't. Ever fiber of my being is terrified. I don't know why but his smile scares me down to my very core. Lynn looks over at me she must notice I'm a little pale and wear a shocked expression. 'What," she mouths.

'We'll talk later.' She nods. After everyone shoots, Jonah ends up having the highest score. We're done for the day so Lynn and I leave so we can talk about what happened.

"What was that," She asks when we reach our dorm. It's empty, so we can talk about it here. "You looked like you were going to pass out." We both sit quietly for a minute, trying to figure it out.

"Does he look familiar to you," I ask.

"Well yeah. I've seen him around the Compound." She shrugs.

"That's not it."

"Then no. Not really." So it's just me. How am I going to get through Initiation when I can't even look at the instructor?

"We should go the guys are going to be looking for us." I nod. I still feel shaky. We find the guy standing by the Chasm.

"What are you doing here," I ask them.

"Thinking about how unfair this is," Grayson answers. I look at him quizzically.

"He's mad because he can't get another tattoo."

"Why not?"

"Because mom works at Tori's shop and we're not allowed to see her until Visiting Day."

"Gray, there's thousands of tattoo parlors in the Pit."

"But Tori's is the best."

"Tori doesn't even work there anymore!"

"No, but the new girl is hot," Jonah chimes in. I roll my eyes at them.

"You were just going so you could see the new girl."

"Yeah."

"Why are guys such pigs," I ask Lynn.

"Because they don't think… with their brain." We laugh, but Jonah and Grayson look mad.

"We're just kidding. It's not like you're Ryan or something." They laugh with us now. "So, we have the rest of the day to do what ever we want. What should we do?"

"We should go to the Cave," Jonah says.

"We haven't been there since we were kids," Lynn says.

"All the more reason to go," Grayson says. The Cave is exactly that. A small cave hidden among the rocks of the Chasm. We used it as a hangout when were little, but when we got older we kind of forgot about it. It'll be nice to go back. We walk along the narrow ledge down to the rocks. It's really hard to get there now that we're bigger. When we kids we could just climb over the rocks, now we have to maneuver our way around them.

"Here we are," Grayson and Jonah say together. They crawl in and Lynn and I follow.

"Oh God, I remember it being much bigger," Lynn says.

"Please just continues this way," Grayson calls. We have to crawl in single file now. The cave narrows further.

"I'm going to get stuck," I shout.

"No you're not just come on," Jonah says. We've never gone this far in before. As we continue crawling the cave begins to widen.

"And here we go," Grayson says. The Cave widens even more. At the end of the Cave there is a big opening. No, not big. Huge. As big as the dorm, maybe even bigger. The ceiling rises. It's tall enough for all of us to stand. There are lights put up so we can see.

"Surprise," Gray says.

"This is what you guys have been doing. How did you find this."

"Well we came down here a few weeks ago and we moved some rocks around and now here we are," Jonah explains.

"This is awesome," Lynn says.

"So what are we going to do down here," I ask.

"Whatever we want. Truth or Dare, I Never, whatever," Jonah says.

"Now you guys realize this is a secret, right? You cannot tell anyone. Not even siblings. We can tell them when they turn sixteen," Jonah says.

"Makes sense," Lynn says.

"So now, the games begin."

**A/N: 1. Don't forget my important question from last chapter. 2. How do you think Angela knows Chris? 3. What do you think of the Cave? Thanks for reading! **


	12. Chapter 12 Grayson

**A/N: Hello, sorry about my lack of updating, I've been busy with back to school stuff :-( Anyway, here's the chapter.**

Chapter 12 Grayson

"Let the games begin," Jonah says. We sit in a circle to play Truth or Dare.

"Okay, Lynn, truth or dare," I start.

"Dare."

"Um," I start. A devilish smile crosses my face. "Kiss Jonah." She looks a little shocked but quickly recovers. She scoots over to Jonah an kisses his cheek.

"That's not a real kiss!"

"You never said it had to be on the mouth. That'd be too weird anyhow." I nod. She's right.

"Okay, Angela, you know the question," she says.

"Truth."

"What do you think will be in your Fear Landscape?"

"Um, probably drowning. Maybe public humiliation. Other than that I don't really know."

"You're boring," Lynn says.

"Whatever. Jonah, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Hmm, what do you think of Natalie?"

"She seems to be the weakest of all of us. She's nice as far as I know. I've only talked to her a few times." Angela giggles.

"I don't mean as an Initiate."

"Oh. She's cute enough, but I don't like her much." Angela nods.

"Okay, Grayson, truth or dare," he asks me. There really is no point in dare. We can't really do much in here and it's too hard to get out.

"Truth, I guess."

"Great. How do you really feel about Emily?" I could take my shirt off, but what's the point. They're going to ask me the same question again and again until I have no choice but answer.

"She's alright."

"Are you kidding? Come on, Gray, you picked truth."

"Fine. I like her. She's just… different. You know? Like she's not Abnegation, but she's not fully Dauntless. She's really pretty, too."

"Wow. That was actually more than I expected from you, Grayson." It's true. I take after my dad and keep things like that a secret most of the time.

"Okay, Angela, truth or dare?" I hope she picks truth.

"Truth." Yes.

"What was up with you in training today? I know you can shoot better than that." She takes off her shirt. This is odd for Angela. She normally doesn't remove any clothing during truth or dare. She usually just takes it. In fact, I don't think I've ever seen her take clothes off during a game.

"Is that a tattoo," Jonah asks. Angela uncomfortably crossed her arms around her stomach to try to hide it.

"Yeah," she says.

"What is it," Lynn asks.

"It's, you know, a Dauntless symbol," she says shakily.

"No it's not. It doesn't look like it," Lynn persists.

"Well it is. Um, Lynn truth or dare?"

"Truth." This has become a game of truth.

"What did you mumble to yourself this morning when Chris asked if there were any questions?" Lynn's face turns bright red and she takes her shirt off.

"What did you say that was that bad," Jonah asks.

"I took my shirt off. I'm not answering."

"Fine."

"Hey guys," Angela says. "I think it's lunch time." Lynn throws her shirt back on and starts towards the tunnel out. Angela puts hers back on, too and follows her. Once we're alone, Jonah turns to me.

"You've got it bad for the Stiff."

"I do not! And don't call her that."

"You just proved my point." I roll my eyes. I start to crawl out and I hear Jonah follow.

**A/N: So as I just mentioned school is starting soon which, sadly, means my updating will become less frequent. I promise I won't forget about you! You'll just have to bear with me. There's still another week of summer so we don't need to worry too much just yet. Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think! **


	13. Chapter 13 Angela

Chapter 13 Angela

I still can't figure out how I know Chris. It's killing me. There's something not right about it.

"Get up, Lynn. We're going to be late," I say trying to shake her awake.

"Five more minutes," she mumbles.

"We don't have five more minutes. You already slept through breakfast. We have two minutes to get to training." She sits up slowly.

"Fine." She quickly gets dressed and we run out the door. We barely make it in time.

"Look who was so inclined to show up," Chris says. His voice rips through me. I stand between Lynn and Grayson and hope to blend in. "Since you're so late, you may go first." He gestures for Lynn to take her knife throwing test. "Same rules apply as the shooting test. Two test shots and the real thing." Lynn picks up three knives. She throws each one. "You got a four. Not bad. Angela, your turn." I pick up the knives. I try to ignore the fact he's staring at me. Watching me. It's an unpleasant feeling. I throw the first one. It's much too close to the edge of the target. The second one is a little better. I take the last one in my right hand. I line it up with the target. I breath in. Aim. Breath out. Throw. It hits the center. Not dead center, but close enough. "You score four. Very nice." I take shaky breaths as I walk away from the middle of the room.

"Nice," Grayson says as I walk past him. I nod. Grayson gets a five and Jonah gets a four. They are now tied for first. Scarlet is in last.

"Tomorrow is the first day of fights. You all may go,"he says to dismiss us. Everyone starts to clear out. "Angela, wait a moment." I feel my heart stop and my blood run cold. Me alone… with him? I turn around to face him and he take long strides over to me. "You're doing quite well."

"Thank you," I say stiffly.

"You are most welcome, Angela." I don't like the way he says my name. Full of lust. It's not his to use like that.

"Can I go now?"

"You could. Or you could stay." He wraps his arms around me. I stand rigidly. I don't like this. I don't like this at all.

"Chris could you let go please."

"Why? What's changed, Angel?"

"What do you mean? And do not call me Angel."

"So you don't remember. Fine then. I'll let you figure it out." He winks at me and walks out. I can still feel where his arms were. It isn't a good feeling. It's a very bad one. I feel sick and I don't think I can move from this spot. I seem to be stuck to the floor. How do I know him? Why does he think he can talk to me like that? I don't know how long I stand there. I'm shaking. I'm cold and shaking and sick and I can't move. And it's all his fault. Chris. How did he do this to me?

"Angela? Where have you been," Lynn asks when she comes into the training room again. I can't speak. "Angela? Are you okay?" I shake my head. "What's wrong?" I still can't answer. She puts her hands on my shoulders and leads me out. She talks to me, but I don't hear what she's saying.

She takes me to the Infirmary. They take my temperature and say I need to stay over night for observation because they don't know what's wrong with me. They lay me down in a bed and I close my eyes. My head is spinning. My mind is reeling. I get sick in the waste basket next to the bed. I fall asleep crying.

When I wake up I notice a few familiar faces sleeping in chairs next to my bed. I smile a little. It must be late.

"Guys? Guys wake up," I say. Lynn, Grayson, and Jonah wake up.

"Hey," Grayson says. "Are you okay?" I shrug.

"I don't know. I don't even know what was wrong with me."

"Well you sure as hell scared us," Lynn says.

"Yeah, mom and dad came to see you. They were really mad when they were told they couldn't."

"What time is it," I ask them.

"Eleven-thirty," Jonah answers.

"We missed curfew are we going to get in trouble," I ask.

"You won't. We might, but it's worth it," Lynn says. I smile at them.

"You guys can go, you know? You don't have to stay with me."

"But we want to," Jonah says.

"Thanks you guys." I drift in and out if sleep for a while.

At seven, a nurse wakes me and says I can go back to the dorm and get ready for training, because my fever is gone. Lynn, Grayson and Jonah must have left. I head back to the dorms and change. Then I catch up with every one in the training room.

"Hey, I didn't think they'd make you come," Lynn says.

"Me neither." There's a chalk board in the center if the room and Chris is writing names on it. When he's finished it reads:

Ryan/Grayson  
Jonah/Brody  
Scarlet/Natalie  
Lynn/Gabe  
Angela

I'm not fighting today. Great. Now I look weak to everyone else. After Chris explains the rules Ryan and my brother stand in the center of the room. I know Grayson's weaknesses already. He doesn't guard his face well enough. I watch Ryan. He seems to have the opposite problem. He guards his face to much leaving the rest of his body exposed. My brother trips him. Once he's on the ground Grayson gets a few good punches in. But Ryan quickly rolls over and slams Grayson's head into the ground. I wince for my twin. He goes out. Chris wakes him up and send him to the Infirmary to get checked out.

Jonah and Brody are next. It doesn't take as long. Jonah wins. Scarlet wins the fight with Natalie and Lynn pounds Gabe.

After we're done Chris says we can go and I make sure I'm the first one out.

**A/N: Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14 Lynn

**A/N: Hey! You guys have some pretty interesting guesses on how Angela knows Chris. Thanks for the reviews! Here's 14!**

Chapter 14 Lynn

Angela scared us all. She was really sick and they couldn't figure out what was wrong. She's better now, but she's been really distant lately. She always seems to be in deep thought. She won't tell me what's wrong with her. I hope she's alright.

My first fight was easy. Gabe wasn't exactly thrilled he had to fight a girl, so I took advantage of his nervousness. It lasted all of a minute and a half. Grayson hurt his head pretty badly during his fight with Ryan. Jonah won his fight quickly. Angela didn't get to fight and I can tell she was upset about it.

"Gray, you okay," I ask when he joins us for lunch. He holds an ice pack on the back of his head.

"Yeah. They said I'd be fine."

I notice Angela isn't eating. "Hey, eat something," I tell her. She snaps our of her daze.

"What?"

"You need to have some lunch or you'll get sick again."

"Eating had nothing to do with that," she snaps. I raise my hands in defense.

"Sorry," I say sarcastically.

"I didn't mean to say it like that. Sorry I… just have a lot in my mind." I look at Jonah and Grayson and they shrug.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, just… initiation." I don't buy it, but the boys do so I don't push it. Not yet anyway. After lunch, the guys decide to go down to the Cave and Angela says she needs to take a nap. I follow her into the dorm.

"Angela, what's wrong, really?"

"Nothing. I told you it's just ini-"

"No. No I know that's not it. Angela, just tell me. You can tell me."

"It's Chris."

"What about him? He's hot, but come on Angela he's not going to fall for an initiate."

"No. Not like that! The opposite really."

"How?"

"Look, I don't want to talk about it anymore," she says after a minute.

"Okay fine." I leave, but she stays there. I start walk towards the Cave, but I change my course. I head towards Tori's old shop. Auntie Tris owns it now and Tori retired years ago, but it's still named after her. It's the best. Grayson may not be able to go there, but I'm not actually related to Tris. I can go when ever I want. I know she and Uncle Four must be really worried about Angela so I decide to go tell her she's fine.

I open the door and hear the bell ting. Mia looks up from the front desk.

"Hey, Lynn," she says. "Are you allowed to be here?"

"Yes, I can be here and I am most hurt you doubt me, Mia," I joke. She laughs. "Is Auntie Tris here today?"

"Yeah, I'll go tell her you're here." She gets up and walks to the back room. A minute later she and Tris walk out. I run and hug her, happy to see her. I can't see my parents or Aunt Marlene until Visiting Day, but seeing Tris is the next best thing.

"Hey, Lynn. What are you doing here? Are you allowed to come see me?"

"Yes, technically we aren't related and as long as a certain leaders wife keeps her mouth shut we'll be fine," I say loud enough for Mia to hear.

"Your secret is safe with me," she says. I smile.

"Lynn," Aunt Tris says suddenly very serious. "I need you tell me something. Is Angela okay?"

"That's what I came to tell you. She's fine. They still aren't sure what happened, but she's okay." Tris sighs.

"Thank God."

"How are you," I ask her.

"I'm fine now that I know she's okay."

"Is Uncle Four okay?"

"He was a wreck, but he'll feel better now." I smile at the thought of the mighty Four being "a wreck".

"Are my mom and dad okay?"

"Yes they're fine. They're very proud of you." I smile.

"How are Uriah and Marlene?"

"They're alright now. I think they'll be okay."

"Everyone else is good?"

"Yes, Lynn. Everyone else is fine. How are you and Four doing? How's Grayson?"

"He's pretty good. His head got hurt in yesterday's fight, but they said he'll be fine."

"Good. What about Jonah?"

"He's really good. He's in first right now."

"That's great. You should probably get going, though."

"Okay. Bye Auntie Tris." She kisses my head. I head out the door. "Good-bye Mia," I call over my shoulder. I head towards the Cave to talk to Jonah and Grayson.

**A/N: What do you think of Lynn and Tris's meeting? Tell me in a review! Also, a lot of you are asking if Eric and Mia have kids. I didn't really think about it too much before, but now I have. I really don't think Eric would be ever be open to having kids. Even though he's nicer, he still to keep his "tough guy" image up since he's a leader. What do you guys think? Let me know! **


	15. Chapter 15 Jonah

**A/N: Hello hello!**

Chapter 15 Jonah

"So when are going to make your move on the Stiff," I ask Grayson when we get to the Cave.

"I'm not."

"What? You have to!"

"Why?"

"Because you're, like, in love with her!"

"I am not!"

"Whenever she's around you can't stop staring at her. You should talk to her. Maybe ask her out?"

"No way. She's Abnegation. There's no way she would say yes."

"Weren't you the one who pointed to her and said "there's no way she's Abnegation" before she even transferred?"

"Well, yeah. Kind of. But I'm not going to ask her out."

"Well, I think she likes you and you should at least talk to her."

"Wait, you really think she likes me?"

"Oh my God, are you kidding? Everyone knows it," I say exasperated. He practically jumps up from where he was sitting on the ground. He starts to crawl out of the Cave. I laugh to myself.

I decide to stay in the Cave for a while. It's nice and quiet. You can faintly hear the rushing water outside. I sit down and lean back on the wall. I close my eyes.

I hear someone cough and my eyes shoot open. It's Lynn.

"Hey," she says. "Where did Gray go?"

"I convinced him he should talk to Emily."

"Do you think they'll start dating?"

"Don't know." She comes over and sits next to me.

"So what about you Jonah? We know who Grayson is fawning over."

"No one. Everyone is either taken or… not my type. That's probably the nicest way I can say that." She laughs.

"Yeah. Same here." She leans her head on the wall next to me. "I went and saw Tris today," she confesses.

"Can you do that?"

"We aren't really related, so yeah. Mia was there, but she promised not to tell Eric."

"How is everyone?"

"She says they're all fine."

"Did you tell her about Angela?"

"Yeah." She shuts her eyes. She falls asleep. Her head slowly falls to the side landing in my shoulder. I decide to leave her be. I wonder how my parents really are. Are they proud of me? Is Aaron okay? Has Sam killed him yet? Is Sam alright? Has Aaron driven her to insanity? Then I start to think about James. I wonder how he is.

Lynn lifts her head slightly. "Sorry," she says. She looks up at me.

"It's fine." Suddenly I'm very nervous. I don't know why. It's just Lynn here. Then I realize Lynn is why I'm nervous. Why I am I nervous about Lynn? The closeness of our faces? What does that matter? She had to kiss me yesterday. It didn't bother me then. Why now?

"Um, I sh-should probably… go… go check on Angela," she says nervously. Her too?

"Uh, yeah. I should find Grayson. See you later." We crawl out of the Cave and I look at her again as she leaves. I don't get it. What changed in twenty-four hours? Then I remember the jealousy I felt when she was staring at Chris. I have to push these thoughts out of my head. It's Lynn. My cousin.

Well not really. We're more like friends than cousins since we aren't really related. I shouldn't think about it. Just ignore the feelings and they'll go away. Right?

**A/N: Right? Hmm... Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16 Grayson

Chapter 16 Grayson

I look around the Pit for Emily. I don't see her. I walk towards the dorms and knock on the transfers door.

"Hello," the boy who opened it says. "Who are you?"

"I'm Grayson. I'm a Dauntless-born initiate. Is Emily in there?"

"No. I think she went to shower. We just got done with training. I'm Logan." He extends his hand for me to shake. I do. I decide to wait in their dorm until Emily gets back.

"So why are you looking for her," Logan asks.

"I have something to ask her."

"What?"

"None of your business." He must have transferred from Erudite.

"Okay. Sorry."

"It's cool. Are you and Emily friends?"

"Yeah. The four of us, that is Emily, Dakota, Mackenzie and I, have formed a sort of alliance. I guess you could say we're friends." I nod. Has to be Erudite.

"Where did you say you transferred from?"

"I didn't, but Erudite. Why?"

"Just wondering." Figures. We talk for a while longer. Then, Emily comes in. I stand up from the bunk I was sitting on.

"Grayson? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you. Come walk with me."

"Okay." We walk out of the dorm and head down some hall ways.

"So how's training going?"

"Oh not so great. I'm just trying to hold on through stage one."

"Oh. What's wrong?"

"I'm not great at fighting and Jacob isn't exactly helpful."

"Maybe I could help you out sometime." She smiles.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Sure."

"That would be wonderful."

"So what I really wanted to ask you was…doyouthinkmabeywecouldgooutsometime," I rush through.

"What," she asks laughing.

"I, uh, wanted to know… if maybe we could… go out sometime?" She looks taken aback. Did I do something wrong?

"Oh. Well, um, sure. I guess," she says blushing madly.

"Great. Uh, there's no training on Saturday. We could do something then, if you want." I feel my face get hot.

"Um, yeah. That would be great."

"Great. I'll see you then." I leave her standing in the hallway.

"Hey," I hear her call. I turn around.

"What?"

"How do you get back to the dorms from here?" I forgot she doesn't know her way around yet.

"Oh. I'll walk you." I take her the long way, so we can talk more. When we get there she opens the door and says good-bye. I run back towards the Cave to tell everyone. Before I get there I ram into Jonah.

"Whoa, man. Calm down. What happened?"

"I did it."

"You did what?"

"I asked Emily out and she said yes!"

"That's great! What are you going to do?"

"I… don't know." He laughs at me.

"Come on. Lets go find the girls so you can tell them." We find them both in the dorm.

"Guess what Grayson did," Jonah says.

"What," Angela asks.

"I asked Emily out," I say.

"You did!?"

"Yeah."

"That's great!"

"Cool," Lynn says. She isn't one to get too excited about things like that.

"Where are you taking her? What are you doing? What are you wearing!? Gray, how much do you have planned out," Angela rushes.

"I asked her ten minutes ago. I haven't planned anything out."

"Well you should." She talks my ears off about it. I tune out and start to think about Emily. I took notice of where her bunk was. If it weren't for the wall that separates the two dorms we'd be right next to each other. I smile at the thought. Saturday can't come soon enough.

**A/N: SO SWEET! I love this chapter! Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17 Lynn

**A/N: So sorry about my absence. Sadly, real life got in the way of my fandom. (I hate when that happens ;-))I'm back now and you'll be getting a few chapters to make it up to you guys! **

Chapter 17 Lynn

What happened in the Cave? What was that feeling? I'm so confused. Jonah is like brother. Right?

I can't think about him like this. He might as well be related to me. I feel shaky.

"Hey Lynn," his voice makes me jump.

"W-what, Jonah," I ask. Angela is going on and on about places Grayson could take Emily on their date. Other than the four of us the dorm is empty.

"Uh, can I talk to you?Outside," he asks.

"Um sure." I follow him out to the hall. "W-what did you want to talk about?"

"D-did something weird happen? In the Cave?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… between us?"

"I-I don't think so," I lie. "Why?"

"N-no reason. Just… nothing." He turns away and goes back to the dorm looking hurt. I feel bad, but I can't think about it. He's Jonah. My friend. Nothing more.

"Jonah, wait." He turns back to me. "Something did happen. I-I don't know how to explain it. It was like… you were different."

"How?"

"Like… we weren't like family. It was like… you were a boy." He laughs a little.

"Well, thank you for noticing," he jokes.

"I mean, you weren't a guy friend you were a guy. A guy that I like. Do you understand any of this?"

"I get it. That's what happened to me. But this is crazy… isn't it?"

"Yeah. Totally. It's crazy and weird. It wouldn't be right." He smiles.

"Yeah." He hugs me in a brotherly way. We walk back into the dormitory. Angela is still rambling and Grayson is smiling at the wall.

"Hey, guys are you hungry," I ask. Angela shuts up and Grayson stops grinning like an idiot.

"Uh, yeah," Gray says. He hops down from Angela's bunk. Angela climbs down after him. Jonah and Grayson leaves, but I stop Angela.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Oh, um, yeah. Yeah I feel better."

"Good." We walk to the cafeteria and sit with Grayson and Jonah.

"So, Gray, where are you going with Emily," I ask.

"I have no clue. I think I'm just going to let her pick."

"Bad idea," Angela says.

"Why?"

"Because it'll be last-minute."

"I can talk to her about it before the date."

"Fine," she huffs. "Have it your way."

"So I, uh, went and saw your mom today," I tell them. They stare at me in shock.

"Really? How is she? Did you talk to her? How's everyone else? Did you tell them Angela was okay" they ask in a rush.

"Calm down. Yeah I talked to her. She's good. Everyone else is good. And she was relieved to hear Angela was better."

"Where did you see her," Angela asks.

"I went to the shop. Mia was there but she promised not to tell Eric."

"To tell Eric what," a deep voice asks behind me. I wince and turn slowly.

"Hey, Eric," I say nervously. "How's… life?" I could get in so much trouble.

"Fine. Now what is it Mia isn't going to tell me?"

"Oh nothing. Just that I ran into her today. She said uh…" I try to come up with something. He laughs.

"It's fine. I saw on the monitors that you saw Tris. Technically, you didn't break any rules, but if it starts to look suspicious I have to do something about it. It's best if don't do it again."

"Thanks Eric." He gives us a rare smile and leaves.

"Oh my, I think my heart stopped for a minute."

"Yeah," Angela agrees.

"So tomorrow is the last day of training before the weekend. I can't say I'm sad," I say.

"Hopefully, I get to fight," Angela says.

"Hey, that's a good thing. I got the crap beat out of me," Grayson defends. Jonah looks around. He's in first right now and doesn't get the complaining.

"I'm going to the dorms. I'll see you later," I say getting up. I need to think. I open the door and Ryan is the only one in there.

"Ugh, really? You had to be here," I complain.

"Whatever. I'm leaving anyways."

"Why? Got to meet your boyfriend Brody," I mock.

"Ha ha ha. Hilarious. If you must know I'm going on a date."

"Aw did Gabe finally break up with Scarlet so he could be with you?"

"Really? Wow. Okay whatever." He leaves. I flop down on my bunk. So Jonah felt it too. It'd be wrong, though. Very wrong.

Right? My brain continues to fight about it. The door opens and Jonah comes in. Not again.

"Hey, are you okay? You left pretty suddenly."

"Yeah… I'm, uh, fine."

"Really?"

"Yes, Jonah. I'm fine." He steps over to me. He looks me right in the eye.

"I don't think you are."

"Well, I am. So drop it," I say coldly.

"Fine, but if you want to talk you know I'm here."

"Can't you just leave me alone!" He looks hurt. He turns and leaves without another word. I feel awful. Jonah has only ever been there for me. He's always been one of my best friends. I don't know I said it like that. I don't want him to leave me alone. I lay back on my bed. I listen to the quiet.

**A/N: Aw poor Jonah. I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think!**


	18. Chapter 18 Angela

Chapter 18 Angela

"Hey you do get to fight," Lynn points to the board.

Angela/Grayson  
Scarlet/Brody  
Jonah/Ryan  
Natalie/ Gabe  
Lynn

"Yes," I say when I see I'm fighting my brother. This will be easy.

"Good luck little sister," Grayson says behind me. I spin around.

"Oh no. It is you who will need the luck, little brother."

"Okay. Everyone, second fight. Lets go." Grayson and I stand in the center of the room. I hold my hands up. As always Grayson forgets to guard his face. I strike first hitting him in the nose. He recovers quickly and gets my jaw with his elbow. I punch him in the chest and I hear all the air forced out of him. He falls back.

His foot kicks me behind my knee and I fall down. He rolls over and punches my eye. I can already feel it bruising. I hit him in the jaw. This back and forth continues for a while. Eventually, Chris tells us to stop.

"This looks like it could go on for too long, so I'll put it down as a tie." We get up and walk back to the group.

"You okay," Grayson asks me breathlessly.

"Yeah. You," I respond panting.

"Yeah." Brody beats Scarlet, unsurprisingly. I have no doubt she'll be the first cut. I wonder if Gabe will follow her or stay.

Jonah and Ryan take the center. Jonah throws the first punch, but Ryan is too quick. Jonah seems distracted during the fight. Ryan trips him and kicks him in the ribs once he's down. He kneels down and slams Jonah's head into the ground. The three of us reflexively yell "Stop," at the same time. Chris tells Ryan it's over. We all run over to Jonah. Chris tries to wake him up, but he won't. He picks Jonah up and takes toward the Infirmary.

"You three stay here," he says. We ignore him and follow. Grayson's face is red with anger. I feel as sick as Lynn looks. They give him a room in the Infirmary.

"You guys have to go back to training," the nurse says.

"We're done fighting and Lynn isn't today," I say.

"Fine, but you can't go in yet." We sit in the waiting room silently. Barely breathing. When Grayson hurt his head he woke up right away, so it wasn't this stressful. Grayson didn't bleed much but Chris's shirt was covered in it from picking up Jonah. Lynn looks like she's going cry. I feel like it too. Dylan is gone and we can't lose Jonah, too.

"He's stable now. You can go in," the nurse says. We all jump up and rush into his room. He's still out. He has a think bandage around his head and his ribcage. He looks awful. We sit in the three chairs near his bed. Lynn is still bugging out and Grayson isn't much better.

'You can't cry, Angela. You can't let yourself cry,' I think to myself. 'One tear. One tear and that's it.' I let one tear roll down my cheek, but I can't stop them. I let myself cry. It feels good. Lynn cries, too. Grayson puts his arms around both of us and we lean on him. At seven the nurse comes in and says it we should go before curfew.

"But, I can let this one go." She gives us a look of pity and leaves. Is it really that serious? Serious enough to let us say? I wonder if they'll get Christina and Will? If they come I'll know it's bad.

We continue to watch in silence. I'm shaking and I think Grayson and Lynn are, too.

"I need coffee," Grayson says. He gets up and goes to get some. Lynn and I stay.

"The last thing I told him was to leave me alone," she whispers. She still has tears in her eyes.

"It's okay. He'll wake up soon."

"But what if he doesn't?"

"He will." I don't know who I'm trying to convince.

Grayson comes back and we go back to waiting in silence. Minutes pass. Then, hours. Around eleven I start to nod off.

At two A.M. something happens. I see it first. Jonah's hand moves from his side to his head. I hear a small groan escape him. We all lean closer to him.

"Jonah," Grayson says. Jonah's eyes flutter open. I feel a weight lift off my chest. He's alright.

"W-what happened," he asks groggily.

"You're fight with Ryan… didn't end well," I explain. He tries to sit up but he winces. He looks down at his bandaged ribs.

"I'm going to kill him," he says.

"You have the weekend to do it," Grayson says. Lynn doesn't say anything. She just looks down. I nudge Grayson.

"What," he asks.

"Where'd you get the coffee?"

"Down the hall and -"

"Show me."

"Just go it's-"

"Come on," I say grabbing his arm.

**A/N: Phew... scared myself for a minute. What will Lynn say to Jonah now that he's up? Find out next chapter! I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think!**


	19. Chapter 19 Lynn

Chapter 19 Lynn

I look up at Jonah. His head is wrapped up and so is his ribs.

"H-how do you feel," I ask him.

"I thought I was supposed to leave you alone," he responds coldly. I look down again.

"I'm so sorry," I whisper. "I shouldn't have said that. I didn't want you to go."

His hand reaches out and finds my shoulder. "It's okay," he whispers.

"Can we forget what happened?"

"When you yelled at me or… in the Cave?"

"Both."

"Okay."

"Thank you."

"It's fine. It wouldn't have worked out anyway… right?"

"Yeah it would have been wrong. It wouldn't have worked. We're too much like brother and sister."

"Yeah." Grayson and Angela come back with coffee and sit back down.

"So how did the other fights go," he asks.

"We came here with you, so we don't know," Grayson answers.

"You guys could have stayed. I'm fine."

"You weren't fine then. Do you know how scary that was?"

"I'm okay. I woke up soon, right? What time is it?"

"Jonah, you're fight was at nine in the morning. It's after two am right now." He looks shocked.

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's okay." Jonah looks at me. I look back at him. He doesn't say anything, he just looks at me.

"What," I ask.

"Nothing." He looks back at Angela and Grayson starts talking. I look at him again. It wouldn't have worked. I just need to forget about it.

**A/N: The feelings will go away right? Right? Maaaaaabeeeeeyy. Maybe not. :-) I hope you liked this! Tell me what you think! **


	20. Chapter 20 Angela

**A/N: Sorry about the shortness.**

Chapter 20 Angela

"Ow, Angela, quit it. Your nails are digging into my arm," Grayson complains.

"Just come here!"

"Why?"

"Because, Jonah and Lynn need to talk without us."

"About what!?"

"Are you really that clueless Grayson!"

"I guess so. I-I don't know. I'm confused!"

"You didn't hear them the others day!? He went to check on her and she got really mad and told him to leave. Now she feels really bad and wants to apologize."

"How do you know this?"

"I overheard and I have incredible observant skills."

"Great, Erudite. Lets go get coffee."

"Okay."

-Q-

When we renter Jonah's room I see that they're talking to each other. They don't look mad so I guess he forgave her. We talk for a while and then at three a nurse comes I'm and says now that he's awake we have to leave.

Back at the dorm, everyone is asleep. I climb up on to my bunk and Lynn crashes on the one under me. Grayson falls on his bunk and I lay silently on mine. I think about Chris.

It's killing me! How do I know him? He's only two years older than me so it could have to do with school. Then it hits me.

**A/N: CLLLLLIIIIIIIFFFFFFIIIIIEEEEEE! Serious cliffie and it isn't continued until chapter 23! Don't hate me! Grayson and Emily's date is in between! Tell me what you think!**


	21. Chapter 21 Grayson

Chapter 21 Grayson

I fix my t-shirt for thousandth time today.

"Hurry up, Grayson. You told her you'd meet her at five," Angela says, again.

"It's only four-forty-five."

"That's only fifteen minutes!"

"Exactly, but you're saying it wrong. I still have fifteen minutes."

"You're such a boy!"

"Well yeah. I am." Jonah got released this morning and is laying on his bunk.

"Why do girls have to be exactly on time for everything," he asks.

"Yeah. Who cares if I'm a couple of minutes late?"

"Yeah. And she's right next door! It takes two seconds to get over there."

"Exactly, see Jonah gets it," I tell Angela.

"Whatever. Just fix your shirt and go." I fix it, again.

"Okay, see you guys later." I rush out the door. I turn to the transfers door and knock. Logan answers.

"Hey, what do need?"

"I, uh, came to pick up Emily."

"Oh so you're the guy she's going out with."

"Yeah." A girl, I think her name is Mackenzie, comes to the door.

"So you're Grayson," she asks.

"Um, yeah."

"Hmm, okay." She gets very close to me and whispers, "If you do anything to hurt her I will, personally, throw you into the Chasm and I can guarantee it will look like an accident. Got it?" I nod quickly. "Good." She backs up and gives a sweet smile. She reminds me of Jonah's little sister, Sam.

"Kenzie, are you scaring him," a big guy asks.

"I'm Dakota. And I must say you are hot!"

"I, uh, don't know what to say to that."

"Oh my gosh, Dakota! Can't you dial it down for five minutes," Mackenzie says. "This is Emily's date not yours!"

"Hey, guys, I can't get to the door," I hear Emily say. She pushes her way through and I'm shocked when I see her.

"Wow," is all I can say. She looks beautiful. Her dark hair is tied up in an intricate bun. She wears a black, v-neck dress with sleeves. She smiles.

"You look good, too." She steps out of the room. "Bye guys." We walk away from the dorms. "So what are we doing?"

"I don't really know. What do you want to do?"

"Um, I don't care." We just walk around and talk.

"So do you have any family in Abnegation still?"

"Yeah, my parents and my brother."

"Oh how old is your brother?"

"He's twenty-two."

"Cool."

"So what's it like? Having Beatrice Prior and Tobias Eaton as parents? I've been told your dad is pretty famous around here."

"You know I keep hearing that," I joke. She smiles. "Yes he is. He only has four fears. The lowest number recorded in Dauntless history."

"That's pretty impressive. And your mom has a record, too, right?"

"Yeah. She has the second lowest number of fears. Seven. Well, six. She, uh, got over one."

"What do you mean?"

"It's probably best if you don't know."

"Okay. So other than Angela do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah, I have Lyra, who's fourteen and Zach, who's twelve."

"Oh so a big family."

"Yeah and an even bigger extended family."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Jonah and Lynn are my cousins. We aren't really related, but we might as well be since we've known each other since birth."

"That's sweet, that you guys are still best friends."

"Yeah I put up with them," I say with a laugh.

"I just have Mackenzie, Logan and Dakota. They're great friends. Sorry about them, though. Especially Mackenzie, she's a little over dramatic."

"Just a little?" She laughs.

"Okay, really over dramatic. And Dakota is… "

"I got it."

"Okay yes, but he's a nice guy."

"I'm glad you've made friends."

"Yeah. Thank you by the way."

"For what?"

"For everything you've done for me. The train. This date."

"This date is my pleasure. So what do you want to do now?"

"We could, um, go find somewhere to sit or something?"

"Come on. I know somewhere." I take her towards the Cave. She looks nervous crossing the Chasm. I grab her hand so she doesn't fall. When we get there I tell her to crawl in.

"Are you insane?"

"Not insane. Dauntless. Come on just crawl through there."

"Fine." She starts to crawl through and I follow her. Once we get to the back she stands up and looks around in awe. "This is amazing! How did you find this place?"

"We've been coming here since we were kids. Have a seat." I pat the ground next to me as I sit. She sits down next to me.

"So how do you like it here," I ask her.

"It's great. It's everything I wished for it to be. I'm free here."

"Freedom is what were looking for?"

"Yes. Abnegation is awful."

"I've heard." She leans a little closer to me. I feel nervous. I scoot my hand closer to hers. She moves hers closer and I grab it. She looks at me and smiles. There's only inches between us. She leans her face closer to mine. I close the little space between us by kissing her. I feel flames engulf me, but it's a good feeling. She pulls away

"I, um, should probably go," she says. I don't want her to.

"Wait." She looks at me again. I lean forward and kiss her again. She kisses me back. I feel a smile play on her lips. I pull away.

"Maybe I can stay for another minute." I smile widely.

**A/N: Awww! I hope you guys liked it! Tell me what you think! **


	22. Chapter 22 Emily

**A/N: This chapter is a little different, because it's Emily's POV, but I hope you like it!**

Chapter 22 Emily

As I crawl out if the Cave I feel light-headed. In a good way, though. I don't know how to describe my kiss with Grayson. I just know it was good. Really good. He's amazing. He's tough and Dauntless, but he's also really sweet and caring. And good-looking, too.

"So do you, maybe, want to do this again sometime," he awkwardly asks. I smile.

"I would love that." I kiss his cheek. He smiles. He holds my hand and we walk back to the dorms.

"So did you have fun?"

"Yes, it was great." We walk back in comfortable silence. At the dorms we split.

"Good night, Emily."

"Night, Grayson." I open the door to the dorm and brace myself. I'm instantly attacked by questions from Mackenzie and Dakota.

"Where did you go? What did you do? Did he try to kiss you? Did you let him? Did you hold hands? Are you a couple now?"

"Take a breath," I tell them. "Calm down. We just took a little walk."

"We wasted an hour on your hair and make-up for a walk!?"

"Definitely not a waste."

"Oh so this went well," Kenzie says slowly.

"Very."

"Are you going to go out again?"

"Maybe," I say trying to sound indifferent. My insides are still screaming from the kiss. I feel like I'm flying.

"Wait a minute," Dakota says. "Flushed cheeks, vacant stare… he kissed you didn't he!?"

"Well, maybe, just a few times."

"More than once," Kenzie jumps in.

"Uh, well… yeah."

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh," she squeals.

"Shut up," someone complains from across the room.

"You shut up," Kenzie yells back. I laugh.

"Oh you're so lucky, Emily. I want a guy like Grayson," Dakota says. I stifle a laugh.

"He's not mine. We went on one date."

"Well, he's obviously not into me if he's going out with you." I try to change the subject, but Mackenzie beats me to it.

"So is he a good kisser," she asks.

"Well, I don't really have anything to compare it to, but yes. It was." She laughs.

"That was your first kiss?"

"Um yeah. I'm from Abnegation, remember?"

"Oh. I forgot."

"Hey, guys, as much as I love hearing you all squeal can we maybe tone it down? I'm trying to read," Logan says from his bunk.

"You're still so Erudite, Logan," Kenzie says.

"Be nice," I tell her. "Yeah we'll try to be quieter. I'm tired anyway. I'm going to shower and then go to bed."

I grab my clothes and a towel and the walk down the hall to the bathroom. There are several stalls and a few showers. There's only one bathroom and both guys and girls use it. I open the door and I immediately run back out. I stand outside red-faced. A while later Grayson comes back out fully dressed.

"Hey, Emily," he says. I guess he didn't notice me before. "What's wrong?"

"Um, well… n-nothing," I stammer.

"Oh kay, see you later then." He walks back to the dorms.

'Wow. He's_ REALLY_ good-looking,' I think. I've turned into Mackenzie and Dakota. I feel myself turn red again. I shower quickly and run back to the dorm. I'm sure my face is still burning.

"What happened," Mackenzie asks.

"I-I don't really want to talk about it."

"Well now I want to know even more!"

"I, um, kind of… sort of… walked in on Grayson."

"Oh my gosh! I bet the other end was even better looking," she says wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh God, you people are disgusting," Logan says.

"I agree," I say. I flop down in my bunk and try not to think about it. I do think about Grayson, though. He's so perfect. It's unbelievable. I fall asleep slowly, dreaming of him.

**A/N: Awkward and sweet! In response to divergentfangirls review: Gremily is a little to strange for me, but we could use their last names. Heaton? I kinda like that. Tell me what you think! **

**P.S. School starts tomorrow, so I don't know if I'll be able to update or not.**


	23. Chapter 23 Angela

**A/N: Here we are. How does Angela know Chris...**

Chapter 23 Angela

I stood alone in the gym of our school. I remember it being dark. The lights were off. He approached me in long, slow strides. He came up to me and gave me a long, slow kiss. Shaking I pulled away.

"Why," I asked him with tears in my eyes. "Why now? Why after all this time?"

"Because, I have to."

"I don't understand, Christopher. Why would you do this? You're just going to stay in Erudite and leave me?"

"You'll get it when your older."

"What do you mean?"

"Just wait, Angel. One day you'll find me again and I'll fix it all. I promise." He kissed me one last time. And then he left. He walked out and I never saw him again. At least, I thought.

It all makes sense now. He looks so different. He isn't hiding behind glasses and the color blue. I never forgot him. I just couldn't put pieces together.

My first love. Christopher. Hidden from everyone else because of different Factions. I know why I was so terrified of his smile. I was afraid if I fell for Chris I would forget Christopher. I didn't realize it was the same person. I got sick because the memories were begging to come back to me. The sneaking around. The close calls. The secrets.

The rush.

The question is: Can I forgive him? He left me. But he didn't really. He got closer. I just didn't realize it.

"You're so stupid, Angela," I mutter.

"What," Lynn says from below me.

"N-nothing," I say.

I have to forgive him. I have to find him, now. I jump up from my bed.

"Where are you going, Grayson isn't back from his date, yet. Aren't you going to bombard him with questions when he gets back," inquires Lynn.

"I, um, have something to do."

"What? Want me to come?"

"No," I say too sharply. "I mean, um, no thanks. I have to do it myself."

"Okay," she says slowly.

"I'll be back in an hour, I think." I run out the door. Then, I realize I don't know where Chris's apartment is. I can't ask anyone. I start to panic. I need to tell him now, but where can I find him? I towards the training room. Maybe he'll be there.

I throw the door open. And there he is standing off to the side. As if waiting. He looks up and when he sees its me he smiles.

"C-Christopher," I ask my voice cracking.

"Angel." He smiles and opens his arms for me. I run to him. I can't stop the tears from coming. He strokes my hair. "I missed you."

"I-I missed you too." But after a minute I start to feel angry. "Y-you left me. W-why did you leave me?"

"I didn't want to. You have to believe me when I say I didn't want to. I had to."

"Why did you then? Why did you tell me you were staying,"I cry.

"You were only fourteen then. And I couldn't just randomly come out if the shadows one day and tell your family we've been dating all that time. You didn't understand."

"I understood I loved you. I understood that you left me and it hurt. I understood the pain," I say stepping away from him.

"I told you. I told you would find me. And I would fix it. I'm going to fix it."

"How? How are you going to fix this?"

"Like this." He steps towards me. He kisses me. Softly at first, as if not to scare me. Then, it becomes passionate. Deep and meaningful. Like he's fitting every apology he can into one kiss. "I never once thought about forgetting you. I still love you, Angel."

"I-I… I don't know, Chris. You're my trainer now. I can't just start dating you."

"Training won't last forever, Angel. Please say you love me. I need you to say you still love me."

"I-I don't know. I went through hell when you left me! I don't know if I can love you anymore."

"Don't do this. Please don't do this to me."

"Oh, what? Leave you? Like you left me?"

"I told you we'd be together again. Angel, please."

"I'm not your Angel anymore. And you're not my Christopher." I turn around to leave.

"Please, Angela. Please." I feel awful. I want to forgive him. I really do. I face him, again.

"You never moved on? You only ever wanted me?"

"Of course. I've been waiting for so long to tell you. So long of just watching from afar. I missed you so much." I have to forgive him. I run back to him. He wraps his big strong arms around me. I bury my face in his chest.

"I did miss you. And I do love you, Christopher." I start to cry again.

"I love you, Angel." I smile at my pet name. I kiss his cheek. His nose. His lips. Soft, sweet lips I missed so much. After a while, he tells me I should go back to the dorms.

"It's getting close to curfew."

"I don't want to leave you."

"You have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow. Meet me here at three."

"Okay. Good-bye, Christopher."

"Good-bye, Angel."

**A/N: WOW! Anyone see that coming? Please tell me what you thought! Thank you for reading!**


	24. Chapter 24 Grayson

**A/N: This one is short, but it's sweet.**

Chapter 24 Grayson

I wake up and roll over to look at the wall. I smile knowing Emily is right there. Right on the other side of the wall. I get up. Angela got back really late last night and wouldn't tell us where she went. I walk to the bathroom and I brush my hair. It's only six and the only other person up is Jonah.

"Hey," he says when I renter the dorm.

"Hey."

"So how did it go with Emily?" He didn't get to ask yesterday, because Lynn asked me questions when I first got back and when Angela came back she asked.

"It was great."

"Good."

"You know she has a friend named Mackenzie. She pretty nice. Well, she threatened to kill me, but you might like her."

"Um, no. That's okay. I'm not really looking right now."

"Okay, but let me know."

"Yeah, sure." I walk over to the transfers dorm. I knock on the door, Emily answers.

"H-hey, Grayson, what are doing here so early?"

"I came to see if you were interested in going to breakfast with me."

"Sounds good. Just give me a minute to change."

"Okay. I'll be back in a minute." I walk back to the other dorm.

"Where'd you go," Jonah asks.

"I'm going to breakfast with Emily."

"Oh eating with your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Yet." I roll my eyes. I go back to Emily.

"Ready," I ask when she opens the door.

"Yeah, let's go." She surprises me by holding my hand. We walk to the cafeteria. We get our food and sit down at an empty table.

"Why is it so empty?"

"It's a Sunday morning. Most people are nursing hangovers."

"Right. One of the many negative effects of alcohol."

"Exactly." She laughs. I smile at her laughter. "So have you gotten a tattoo yet?"

"Maybe."

"Oh really…"

"Yes."

"Of what? Where?"

"Dauntless symbol. Not telling."

"Ah. Like mine?" I say pulling my sleeve up so she can see.

"Yeah just like it."

"Cool."

"So do you have any plans for today?"

"Not really. Did you want to hang out?"

"Okay. Sounds good."

**A/N: Only two more chapters to my favorite chapter I've EVER written! It's a Heaton chapter! Next up is Jonah!**


	25. Chapter 25 Jonah

**A/N: Crossing fandom lines! I don't own any rights to Divergent or The Hunger Games.**

Chapter 27 Jonah

"Where do you think she's going," I ask Lynn after Angela runs out of the dorm.

"I don't know, but she's gone now and Grayson is with his girlfriend, so what do you want to do?" We've pretty much gotten past our feelings for each other. I still get it now and then, but I just ignore it. Or try anyway.

"Um, I don't care."

"They're playing an old movie down in the basement. Want to go?"

"Sure. What movie?"

"I don't know."

"Okay. Lets go." We walk down to the basement and sit in front of the screen they set up. It's pretty empty and we're all sitting on the floor or old boxes. Eric comes out and tells us to keep quiet during the movie or he'll shut it off. The screen flickers to life.

It's a pretty good movie. It's about this girl named Katniss. She has some tragic back story about her dad blowing up in a mine. Later on her little sister gets pick to play this ruthless game where you have to kill other kids. Anyway, Katniss volunteers to take her sisters place. Then this guy, Peeta I think, gets picked to play with her. The guy is in love with her, but she seems to be into another guy, Gale. She has to pretend to be in love with Peeta and I think she starts to fall for him. They end up winning the game with some berries.

When it's over Lynn and I shuffle out with everyone else.

"That. Was. AWESOME," she yells.

"Really? I thought it was okay, but-"

"Okay!? That was the best thing ever!"

"Calm down," I say laughing at her.

"I would do anything get a copy of that book."

"Anything?"

"Anything," she says dead serious. I laugh at her again.

"Okay moving on from your new obsession. What should we do now?"

"Um, let's just go back to the dorm." We walk back and open the door to find Grayson and Emily sleeping on his bed. I roll my eyes. Lynn grabs my arm and pulls me out.

"Okay, what's plan B?"

"Let's find out where Angela rushed off to?"

"Okay." We walk through the Pit and the cafeteria. We don't find Angela. We start to go through some hallways back to the dorm. Surprisingly, a door opens and Angela comes out.

"Hey, there you are. Who's apartment is that," Lynn asks.

"Oh, hey. It's uh-" The door opens and Chris steps out.

"You forgot these," he says in a bored voice. He hands her a pair of glasses and goes back into his apartment. I swear I saw him wink at her.

"You don't wear glasses," Lynn points out.

"You don't know everything about me," she says.

"Why were you with Chris," I ask.

"I finally broke down and just asked him how I knew him. You were right it was from school. He used to be Erudite and he tutored me once."

"Oh yeah," Lynn says. "I forgot about that.

"Yeah. So where's Gray," she asks changing the subject. I don't she's telling the truth about why she was with Chris, but I let it go.

"He's cuddling his girlfriend."

"Ew. What did you guys do?"

"We saw that old movie they're playing in the basement."

"Oh how was that?"

"It was okay."

"It was amazing," Lynn pipes up.

"I'll have to watch it sometime." Lynn starts walking while rambling on about the movie. I fall back and grab Angela's arm.

"What," she asks.

"What's really going on with Chris?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Come on, Angela. You know that doesn't work with me. What's going on?" She sighs. She knows it true. It's always been that way.

"I can't explain it all right now, but I'll tell you later."

"Okay." We catch up with Lynn and make it back to the dorms. Grayson and Emily are awake.

"Hey, did you enjoy your nap," I ask them. Grayson just rolls his eyes, but Emily turns bright red. I can't help but laugh.

"I better go," she says getting up.

"I'll walk you."

"To next door?" He whispers something I don't hear and they leave.

"I, um, have to go. I'll see you guys later," Lynn says. I vaguely wonder where she's going, but my thoughts go back to Angela and Chris.

"Hey, can you tell me now?"

"Um, okay. Hang on." She opens the door and looks down the hall. She shuts it and turns back to me. "Remember Christopher?" I think about it for a second. Then it clicks.

"No, no, no. You're telling me Chris is Christopher?" She nods. Christopher was Angela's boyfriend when we were fourteen. He was sixteen then and from Erudite. When I found out about them I told her it was a bad idea to keep seeing him, but she didn't listen. Then, he broke her heart by breaking up with her the day before Choosing Day. "Did you get back together with him," I ask.

"Well, yeah."

"Angela! I'm going to tell you what I told you when you started dating him. Break up with him. He's already broken your heart once, do you really want to go through it a second time?"

"Jonah, he apologized. He never wanted to break up with me. I forgave him, can't you?"

"No."

"Jonah,"

"Angela, I told you this isn't right. And he's our trainer now! You guys can get in so much trouble."

"We know. We talked about it. We won't tell anyone until after Initiation. Please swear you won't tell." I think about it for a minute.

"Okay. I'm not happy about it, but I won't say anything."

"Thank you," she says hugging me.

"Be careful, though."

"We will."

**A/N: Jonah knows! Tell me what you think! Next up my favorite chapter!**


	26. Chapter 26 Grayson

**A/N: MY FAVORITE CHAPTER! It's so fluffy I could die! (Despicable Me reference for you awesome people who get it!)**

Chapter 26 Grayson

"I don't want hurt you," she says.

"No that's exactly what you want to do. Now, bring your elbow up higher." I position it so she blocks her face better. "Good, now when I swing block me." I throw a punch and she blocks it. "Great job." After breakfast, Emily let me talk her into helping her with fighting.

"Thanks."

"They aren't going to go as easy on you when you're actually fighting, so you have to be ready to play offense too."

"Offense?"

"Okay I know you didn't come from Erudite, but you should know what that means."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. I meant, what do you mean by play offense?"

"Sometimes you're going to have to strike first. So you punch me, now."

"Gray, I don't think…"

"You won't hurt me. Just hit me." She lightly hits my shoulder. "Emily, come on."

"I'm not comfortable hitting you."

"Why not?"

"Because I like you." I shake my head.

"Then come here." I grab her hand and pull her to the punching bags. "Can you hit this?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Then hit it." She does, with all her force, but it doesn't move. My heart cracks for her. She looks down. I step closer and wrap my arms around her. "It's okay. We'll work on it."

"It doesn't matter. It's not like I'll be good enough to stay. I'll get kicked out. I won't get to see you again." My heart breaks. No she has to make it. She has to.

"No you won't. I won't let you. Come on, let's try again." She hits it again, harder than I thought she could. She has a look of fury in her eyes. It moves, but only slightly. She lets out a sound that's somewhere between a groan and a scream. Then, comes the tears. One falls down her cheek and then it becomes a steady flow. She sinks to the floor. I sit next to her and put my arm around her shoulder. I kiss her tear-stained cheek.

"Shh, it's okay. You're okay," I whisper. She leans into me. I let her cry.

"I'm sorry," she whispers.

"It's okay." I shrug.

"No it's not. I feel awful. You're trying to help me and I'm acting like a child." She stands up. "Thank you, for trying to help, but this probably wasn't such a good idea." I shake my head again.

"I'm going to help. You will pass Initiation. I promise." I know I shouldn't promise this, but I can't help it.

"Please, Grayson, don't get my hopes up."

"No. Come on, I'll help you. Please, let me." She looks at me skeptically.

"Okay. We can give it another shot." We work for another hour and a half. By the time we're done, we're both bruised, sweaty and tired. Panting, she thanks me for the millionth time.

"No problem. You improved." She's pretty fast and, after she got over her fear of hurting me, she turned out to be a not-so-bad fighter. "You want to go for the day or keep working?"

"We can stop for now. Will you keep helping?"

"Of course. We'll pick up tomorrow." I walk her to the dorms. I don't really want her to leave, so I invite her to hang out in the Dauntless-born's dorm.

"Um, uh, s-sure." I lead her in and she stands around looking uncomfortable.

"You can sit down if you want," I tell her pointing to my bed. There really isn't anywhere else to sit. She sits down and I sit next to her. She looks even more uncomfortable now. "Are you okay," I ask her.

"I-I'm fine."

"Really? Because you seem upset."

"No. It's okay." I give her a skeptical look. "It's just… why did you bring me here?"

"I just wanted to hang out with you. You can go if you don't want to." I feel a little hurt.

"Th-that's it?"

"Yeah, why? What did you… oh. Emily, I'm not… I wouldn't… sorry. I didn't mean for it to seem like that." I look away from her. I feel her hand on my shoulder. I turn back.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed. It's just, you're so…," she trails off.

"So what," I ask, now curious.

"I mean you're good-looking, you're strong, you're sweet."

"I have my flaws."

"Like what?"

"Well, nothing comes to mind," I joke. She laughs. We sit quietly for a moment. "So who have you fought so far," I ask to change the subject.

"I fought Logan the first time and this guy, John, the last time. He's really big and did not go easy on me."

"Is that where you got that bruise," I ask pointing to her arm.

"Um, no. That was from you, earlier."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"It's okay. You're helping me. And I'm so thankful." She kisses my cheek lightly.

"It was kind of fun. Minus having to fight my girlfriend." I realize what I said. "I mean…. you know, the girl I went on a date with and like."

"It's fine. I can't say I was too thrilled with having to hit my boyfriend." She smiles as she says it. I smile back. It feels good to hear her say it.

"So I have to shower. Do you want to wait here or go somewhere? I'll be back in a minute."

"Um I can just wait for you to come back. I'll just go after you."

"Okay." I go to the bathroom and shower quickly. I forgot to bring clothes. I don't want to scare her after the misunderstanding before, but I don't really have a choice. I wrap towel around my waist and walk down the hall quickly. I knock on the door. "Emily, are you in there?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Is there anyone else in there?"

"No, just me."

"I'm coming in." I open the door. She looks at me and her face turns red when she sees me.

"Um, I'm going to… go… go shower. Now. I-I'll be… back in a m-minute." She practically runs out the door. I noticed her eyes didn't leave my chest. I get dressed quickly and sit on my bed to wait for her.

She comes back a few minutes later. "So what do you want to do now?"

"Um, we can just stay here. It's Sunday, so no one is going to come back in here."

"Okay." She sits next to me and leans her head on my shoulder. Her breathing becomes rhythmic. She must have fallen asleep. I gently lift her up and lay her on my pillow. I climb up to Jonah's bunk and lie down. I'm not really tired, so I just think.

She's so great. I can't lose her. She has to pass Initiation. I'll help her as much as I can.

"Grayson," she calls out. It sounds panicked, so I scramble down from the top bunk.

"I'm here still. What's wrong?" She looks like she was crying.

"Nothing. Nothing, it's fine."

"Em, what's wrong?" I sit down in put my arm around her. "Was it a nightmare or something?"

"Yeah, but it's fine. I have them all the time."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Would it make you feel better if I was right here?" She nods and lies back down. I lie next to her and put my arm around her. She moves her head to my chest and I put my other arm around her, too. Her breathing, once again, becomes rhythmic.

I hear the door open. Ryan strides in looking pleased with himself. He sees me and Emily.

"What do we have here," he says loudly.

"Shhh shut up, Ryan," I whisper. Emily moves a little. I squeeze her lightly and she relaxes again.

"Comforting a Stiff are we," Ryan continues.

"I told you to shut up. And don't call her a Stiff."

"But that's exactly what she is, isn't it? She's an Abnegation, who can't fight and will fail Initiation. Soon enough your little girlfriend will be fighting over food with the Factionless."

"She will not. She happens to be a pretty good fighter. She will pass initiation."

"You seem so sure. It's sad really."

"Just get out Ryan."

"Um, in case you haven't noticed this dorm is for all Dauntless-born Initiates. And I'm pretty sure that means more than just you. And I don't think the Stiff is supposed to be in here."

"I told you not to call her that. And it's fine if she's in here."

"Whatever. You'll have your alone time in a minute. I'm leaving anyway." He changes his clothes and I finger Emily's hair. He leaves and as soon as the door shuts Emily's eyes open.

"Thank you," she whispers.

"For what?"

"For sticking up for me. It was really sweet." She kisses my cheek. "I hate that word. Stiff. It's so inaccurate."

"Well people like Ryan, who are stupid, seem to think it's the best word ever invented."

"Abnegation aren't stiff. We- they. They don't show emotion so they can forget themselves. Everything they do is for someone else. It's beautiful if you think about it."

"Then why did you leave?"

"I was never cut out for it. I'm not selfless. And by the looks of things, I'm not very brave either."

"Don't say that."

"Please, Gray. If you hadn't said you'd help me out I would fail."

"But, Emily, that's why you're brave. A stupid person will continue to do something the wrong way, because they'll be convinced they don't need help. But you were brave. You accepted help even though it was hard. That's bravery."

"Thank you." She buries her face in my chest. I stroke her hair lightly.

"Can you talk about the nightmare now?" She nods.

"It's the same one I've always had. Even when I was still in Abnegation. There's this man. I never see his face, but I hear his voice. I'm always kneeling on the floor with my head in my hands. He stands right over me and says the most chilling thing, but I never understand what it is. A sense of fear and panic comes over me, but I never know why. I never know what he's telling me. B-but this time, I heard him. He told me that I had failed Initiation, and th-that you were… dead." I'm shocked.

"Emily, that won't happen. I'm right here." She squeezes me as tight as she can. I hold her closer to me. She doesn't cry this time. She holds herself together. Or maybe I hold her together.

"Tomorrow, you need to show people like Ryan that you aren't a Stiff. You have to win your fight."

"I will, I will Grayson."

**A/N: Pretty long _and _super fluffy! I really hope you guys enjoyed reading this as I enjoyed writing it! Please tell me what you think! **

**P.S. School has started, as you know, and I had a lot of homework last night. Hopefully I can update tomorrow, if not just be patient, please.**


	27. Chapter 27 Angela

**A/N: Wow. I am sorry. This chapter and 27 got mixed up somehow. 27 was posted in place of 25 and this is 25. This isn't such a huge deal. Here it is...**

Chapter 25 Angela

I pace the dorm. As always it's empty, except for us.

"Angela, calm down. What's going on with you," Lynn asks.

"Nothing. I'm just trying to… figure out the Chris thing," I lie.

"You're still not over that yet?"

"No."

"What about Chris," Jonah asks.

"Angela swears she knows him from somewhere other than Dauntless," Lynn answers him.

"He's only a couple of years older than us. From school maybe?"

"Yeah. It's probably just that."

"Y-yeah. That's probably it." Three o' clock comes and I tell them I have to go.

"Where?"

"Bye." I rush out the door and two the training room.

"Hey, Angel," Christopher greets. I hug him tightly.

"Hi Christopher." He tilts my head up and kisses me lightly.

"I can't get over how different you look now," I mumble.

"Well, two years in a completely different place changes people."

"I know, but I kind of miss your glasses."

"I still have them somewhere. I'll you show later." I smile. He kisses me again.

"And your not skin and bones anymore."

"No I seem to have built up some muscle," he jokes.

"Some. Okay. Some." I laugh.

"God, I missed you," he says breathily.

"I missed you too." He kisses me, this time slowly and deeply. "What are you doing today," I ask quietly against his lips.

"This is all I have planned." I smile against his cheek as I lean my head on his strong shoulder.

"Angel, I need to talk to you about something. Something serious." I pull away from him suddenly scared. All I can think is,

'He changed his mind. He doesn't love me anymore.'

"Um, w-what is it?"

"Come here. Sit down." We sit down in the back of the room. He holds my hand. I take shaky breathes. "Calm down, Angel. It's okay. I just wanted to tell you that you can't tell anyone about this yet. I'm your trainer for now. If you do well people will think it's because of me."

"I get it. I know. I won't tell anyone."

"Good," he leans forward and crashes his lips on to mine. I kiss him back. He pulls away and stands up. He grabs my hand and helps me up.

"Where are we going," I ask.

"Just come on." We walk down some halls with a limited number of cameras. We stop outside of an apartment and he unlocks it. He opens the door for me and I step in. He comes in behind me and shuts the door. "Sit down." He motions towards his couch. I sit and he sits next to me. I lean my head on his shoulder, just wanting to be close to him. He puts his arm around my shoulder.

I've missed this. The sneaking around just to be near each other. It's not as dangerous now that he's Dauntless, but we can still get in trouble.

I try to think of the similarities and differences between him then and now. More muscle, that's for sure. His hair is the same. Dark brown, hanging in his face slightly. With out the glasses you can clearly see his bright green eyes. His loose fitting, button up, blue shirts have been traded in for tight black t-shirts. Yet, he's the same to me. He's not Chris. He's my Christopher.

"So two years ago, that's along time since we've been together. What happened since then," he asks.

"Um, not much really."

"Really? You sure are a lot different."

"Me? How am I different?"

"You look completely different and your attitude has changed. When were together you were unsure of yourself and now you're so confident."

"How do I look different?"

"Well, lets see. No more acne. Your hair isn't stringy, it's beautiful. You're almost a foot taller and, if you don't mind me saying, you are much curvier." I feel myself blush. It's true I looked hideous when I was fourteen. He kisses my cheek.

"Well have you seen yourself?"

"Yes, I know how different I look." He laughs and I kiss him.

"I have to go," I say standing up. It'll look suspicious if I stay any longer.

"Why?"

"I can't stay without it looking suspicious." He pouts. I laugh at him.

"Don't laugh at my sadness."

"I'll see you tomorrow." I kiss him and out the walk to the door.

**A/N: I did not realize it was so messed up. I hope this explains what happened in '25'. Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think!**


	28. Chapter 28 Grayson

**A/N: Okay all squared away with chapter orders. Here's 28. HEATON!**

Chapter 28 Grayson

Gabe/Brody  
Lynn/Jonah  
Scarlet/Natalie  
Ryan/Angela  
Grayson

I'm not fighting today. Everything looks pretty fairly matched except the last one. Angela and Ryan.

Gabe beats Brody. Jonah beats Lynn. Surprisingly, Scarlet beats Natalie.

Angela and Ryan stand in the center of the room. He strikes first but she dodges it. She takes advantage of it by elbowing his ribs. He stumbles back, but recovers. He hits her in the face. She doesn't fall, though. She returns with a quick swipe to his face. It ends up hitting his nose and he falls to the ground. He gets up quickly. With one last punch to the face, Angela goes down. She lands awkwardly on her arm and howls in pain. Ryan looks like he's going to continue, but Chris tells him to stop.

He helps her up. "You are dismissed," he says. We all file out. Jonah, Lynn and I start to follow him. "Since this is not life threatening, I suggest you let her get checked out by herself." I'm about to protest, but Jonah stops me.

"It's okay, Gray. We can see her later." We walk to the cafeteria for lunch.

We sit at our usual table. We talk about fights and Angela.

"Do you think she'll be okay," Lynn asks.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. She may have hurt her nose with that last punch, but she didn't land on her arm hard enough to break it," Jonah explains. We talk about other things and when we're done eating we head back to the dorms.

We go through the Pit and about halfway across I hear my name being called. I whirl around and see Emily running towards me.

"What is it," I ask when she reaches me.

"I won," she whispers. "I won my fight."

"Em, that's gre-," I'm cut off by her lips crashing on to mine. I'm taken by surprise, but I find myself kissing her back. She pulls away. I see that a few people have stopped what they were doing and are now staring at us. Lynn and Jonah are staring at us, mouths open. I feel my face heat up slightly, but when I look at Emily, I see hers is bright red. I laugh at her.

"What?"

"You kissed me so don't get so embarrassed about it." Her face gets darker still. I kiss her nose. "Come on, let's go." I grab her hand in mine and we walk to the dorms with Jonah and Lynn.

"You'll still help me though, won't you," she asks.

"Of course. You want to go now?"

"Sure, let's go."

"Bye," I call to Lynn and Jonah. We walk down to the training room.

"So what are we going to do first," she asks. We start with the punching bags. It still doesn't swing much when she hits it. She gets frustrated with herself when she can't figure out how to something a certain way or the bag just won't budge, but it makes her push herself. She works hard at a it. We fight each other for a while. I go easy on her. After a few hours of working we decide to stop for the day.

"Thank you, again," she says. She stands on her toes and kisses my nose. I pull her closer to me and kiss her nose. Then, her cheek. Then her lips.

"Grayson," she mumbles. "Stop." She doesn't sound like she means it so I keep kissing her. She wraps her arms around my neck. I pull back slightly, so I can see her eyes. She smiles.

"Mmm, you're very pretty. Did you know that?" She blushes.

"Thank you. Lets go." She grabs my hand and pulls me out of the training room. She pulls me through the Pit and down towards the Chasm. We slow down on the path to the Cave. We get to the mouth and I stop short.

"LYRA," I yell. She and Luke spring apart.

"Grayson? What are you doing here?"

"None of your business. What are you two doing here?"

"None of your business! Go away!"

"Emily, can you go get Lynn from the dorms? She's going to want to see this."

"Okay," she says. She goes back towards the dorms and I turn back to my sister.

"Who was that? Your girlfriend? Why were you coming here," she asks.

"That doesn't concern you. What are you two doing? Why were you… are you like… together?"

"Maybe. This isn't your business Grayson. Now go away."

"Lyra, it's okay. I know your brother. Yeah,we're together," he tells me.

"Dads not going to like this," I tell Lyra.

"Doesn't matter because you're not going to tell him," she states in a matter-of-fact way.

"Aren't I?" I hear footsteps behind me and see Emily, Lynn, Jonah, and Angela rushing towards us. Angela's nose is bandaged.

"You can't tell him or mom, because you aren't allowed to see them. Or me for that matter. So go away, Grayson." When she sees everyone coming towards us she and Luke stand up and walk back towards the Pit hand in hand. I look at Lynn and Angela. They shrug.

"You're making a big deal out of nothing, Grayson. They're fourteen. They can date who ever they want," Angela says.

"But dad is going flip out if he finds out! What if you had a boyfriend when you were fourteen? Would mom and dad have been happy?" She goes silent looks at the ground.

"That's what I thought."

"Gray, I think this is a good thing. I mean, I'd rather have Luke date your sister than some other girl," Lynn says annoyed.

"You're talking about Shannon, aren't you," Angela asks.

"And so what if I am?"

"Let it go, Lynn." I'm completely confused.

"What," Jonah asks, voicing my thoughts.

"A couple of years ago Lynn had a thing for some guy and Shannon knew. So, to make Lynn mad, Shannon kissed him in front of Lynn," Angela explains. It, still, explains nothing to me. She sees this and continues, "Then, two weeks later she dumped him for Ryan."

"Who is Shannon?"

"She's a year older than us. She transferred to Erudite I think."

"Okay," I say anyway. I look at Jonah and he shrugs. I notice that Emily has a kind of bewildered look on her face. I smile internally. I step over to her.

"I'm a little confused," she whispers. I laugh aloud.

"I can see that." I put my arm around her and kiss her cheek.

"So, wait," Jonah says. "What does Shannon have to do with Luke and Lyra?"

"Lynn doesn't want Luke to date a girl like Shannon," Angela says. "And I don't want Lyra to go out with a guy like… Ryan." He nods. They keep talking and I lean close to Emily's ear.

"You want to get out of here," I whisper. She nods. I grab her hand lead her up the path towards the Pit.

"What are we going to do," she asks.

"What do you want to do?"

"We could… I don't know. Um, go back to the dorms and hang out?"

"Um okay." I'm a little surprised she suggested this.

"Sit where you're comfortable," I tell her when I open the door. She plops down on my bed and props herself up on one of the posts. I prop up on one across from her. We sit with our legs stretched out so they overlap on my bed.

"So, who were the kids we walked in on?"

"My little sister, Lyra, and Lynn's brother, Luke."

"She didn't look little."

"She's only fourteen."

"That's only two years younger than me and you."

"Yeah, but…"

"But what?" She smirks at me. It annoys me. I don't answer. I move my feet off of her and, after a minute of silence, I stand up. I don't know why I'm angry with her, I shouldn't be. This is Emily. But for whatever reason I'm really upset by this.

"Grayson, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," she says quietly. I shake my head. She sounds sad. I sit down again, but I don't look at her. I feel her lips brush my cheek and I know I have to get over myself. My stupid pride. I turn to face her again and she smiles.

"There's that face," she says with a giggle.

"And there is yours." I kiss her lips softly. She puts her hand on my leg as she leans closer to me. I move my hand to her back. She smiles against my lips. I faintly hear the door open, but I don't pull away from Emily.

"Hey," a deep voice barks. We jump. A chorus laughter follows. I look and see the voice was only Jonah, and Angela and Lynn stand behind him laughing. I roll my eyes.

Emily is blushing madly, of course. I smirk at her.

"So are you two done or can we go to dinner," Jonah asks. We stand up.

"I should go find Kenzie and everyone. I'll see you later," she says. She kisses my cheek and leaves. I'm a little disappointed that she has to leave.

"Aw, miss your girlfriend already," Jonah teases. I roll my eyes.

"Come on, let's go." We head down to the cafeteria and sit at our table. We talk and laugh and at one point Lynn throws a pea at Angela. She returns with a roll to Lynn's face. She picks it up again and throws it, but misjudges the distances and hits Jonah. He picks up a spoonful of mashed potatoes and flings them back at Lynn. We're all laughing hysterically. Angela throws something at me. I can't determine what it is because, before I know it, it becomes a food fight.

Angela throws another roll at Lynn, but it soars past her and hits the person at the next table. We all stop as a big guy slowly turns around and glares at us. Everyone else looks scared, but I laugh.

"Hey, Dakota," I say. He waves, almost flirtatiously. I look past him and see Emily, Logan and Mackenzie looking at us. Emily laughs at me. I stand up and walk around the table. I hug her from behind, getting food all over her back. She spins around shoves cake in my face.

"You dare to waste Dauntless cake," I ask her in shock. She smiles.

"It's not a waste if it went to good use." I kiss her. I laugh when I pull away and see she, now, has cake on her face too.

"I'm going to finish eating whatever I can scrape up, again. I'll see you later," I tell her. I sit back down at our table.

"Since when are you so friendly with the transfers," Lynn asks.

"Since I started dating Emily." I shrug.

"Hey, is that guy staring at me," Jonah asks. I look over and see that Dakota is looking Jonah up and down.

"Probably," I say dismissively.

"Okay…" Jonah squirms in his seat a little. I see Lynn glance at him and laugh.

"Well it's been an interesting day. I'm going to clean up and go to bed," Angela says. And the rest of us aren't too far behind her.

**A/N: Well, I'M ME is this what you were looking for? Luke and Lyra! So if you guys are getting sick of Heaton you'll be happy to hear that next chapter is Angela and Chris. (They need a ship name too. Any ideas?) If you aren't sick of them, then you'll be happy to hear there's plenty more fluff to come!**


	29. Chapter 29 Angela

**A/N: Not the best chapter I've ever written, in my opinion. I hope you guys like it, though!**

Chapter 29 Angela

After my fight with Ryan, Christopher helps me up. He dismisses everyone else and walks me down to the Infirmary.

"You okay, Angel?"

"I think so." I get checked out and they tell me my nose is broken. The only thing they can do is tape it up. I let them and then I leave. I find Chris waiting for me outside.

"That took less time than I thought it would."

"Yeah, we have time to talk for a minute if you can." I nod. We walk to his apartment. I sit comfortably on his couch. He sits next to me.

"So, do you mind telling me, what it is we're here for? Not that I don't love visiting you." He kisses me gently.

"Honestly, I just want you here."

"Well, aren't you sweet." I return the kiss. I'm completely comfortable with Christopher. I'm not afraid to say anything, so I ask him what's been on my mind for a while now. "Do you have any tattoos?"

"Maybe, why?"

"I was only wondering." I smirk at him. "Where are they?"

"You're cute, Angel." He kisses my forehead.

"Can't blame a girl for trying." My mother swears I'm not her kid sometimes. I'm pretty outright about most things where she is more reserved. I doubt she ever asked my dad to see his tattoos.

"So, Angel, I learned something interesting about you."

"What?"

"You never told me that both of your parents were Dauntless prodigies."

"Oh, well, I guess I never really thought about it. To me they're just mom and dad."

"But your dad only has four fears. That's kind of hard to forget."

"Yeah, I guess." I shrug.

"What about grandparents? Are they famous too?" I laugh.

"Not in the least. They're Abnegation. I guess you could my dads dad is famous, or was anyway."

"Who is he?"

"He was Marcus Eaton, the leader of Abnegation, but he died a few years ago."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I never met him. He and my dad don't exactly get along well. I only know we're related because of our last names." I leave out the part about Marcus beating my dad on a regular basis. Not really the best conversation topic for you and your boyfriend. "So moving on. I only really know my moms mom. My other grandfather didn't approve of my mom and dad being together and just stopped talking to them. But my grandmother is nice. I recently learned I have an uncle too. He's actually in Erudite. Maybe you knew him."

"Maybe. What's his name?"

"Caleb I think. Caleb Prior."

"Um sounds familiar." He thinks about it for a minute. "Oh yeah. Caleb is like second in command over there."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he has a government job and everything."

"Cool. I'll tell my mom. Well, when I can."

"Yes, because I don't want to have to kick you out for visiting family," he says with a laugh.

"I forgot you were my trainer still. I should probably get going."

"Aw don't rush out again. You've done that once already." I smirk.

"And watch as I do it again." I kiss his cheek and leave.

-Q-

I plop down on my bed in the dorm.

"Hey, your nose okay," Lynn asks.

"It's broken."

"Ouch." She and talk for a while. Jonah joins in at one point. It's pretty boring. There's a loud knock on the door. I get up and open it.

"Hey, Emily. Grayson isn't here. I thought he was with you."

"He is. Was. I'm supposed to get Lynn." Lynn looks up from her bed.

"What does he need me for?"

"This guy and this girl were kissing in the Cave and he flipped out on them. He told me you'd want to see it."

"Who are the kids," I ask.

"I think the girl's name is Lyra, but I'm not sure." I look at Lynn and Jonah.

"Wait, you don't think it's Luke, do you," I ask her.

"He had a huge crush on Lyra. Maybe." We get up and head towards the Cave, quickly.

It is Luke and Lyra. I think it's sweet they're together. I'm glad she's with Luke and not some pig. Lynn agrees, but Gray still seems mad. He doesn't like to be told he's wrong. He and Emily sneak off while Lynn and I try to explain the Shannon story to Jonah.

"You know what? I don't really care." He crawls into the Cave and we follow him.

"So Lynn, where did you rush off to yesterday. I forgot to ask."

"I… went to see that movie again." I laugh.

"You're obsessed!"

"I know, but it was really good!"

"So what did you guys do while Grayson was with Emily and I was in the Infirmary?"

"Nothing. He left and then you showed up not long after."

"Hey, how are your ribs, Jonah?"

"They'd be a lot better if someone hadn't hit them during fights today," he says giving a pointed look at Lynn.

"Aw you poor baby," she says mockingly. I laugh. When it's getting close to dinner we go back to the dorms to find Grayson. After interrupting the make-out session we walked into, Emily leaves and we head to dinner.

**A/N: I know it's pretty short and kind of uneventful. Sorry. Things are slowing down, but don't worry they'll pick up again, really soon. In fact, next chapter has a bit of Lynnah. If I haven't told you already, there is currently a war going on between my two friends, TaylorB27 and Jillian13.2000, over Lynnah. Yes or no? We'll see (Inside joke between the three of us. I'm the only one who thinks it's funny! ;-P)**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Hey! I'm so sorry about my non-updating. School has been kind of crazy the last few days and there just wasn't any time. Okay, here's 30!**

Chapter 30 Jonah

"Anyone still awake," I hear a quiet voice whisper. I look at the clock and see it's one in the morning. I roll to the edge of my bunk and look to see who asked.

"I am," I whisper to Lynn. She looks over at me.

"How do you manage to get up so early and stay up all night?" I shrug in the darkness.

"I don't know. Why are you still up?"

"Can't sleep."

"Oh."

"I'm going to get water." She gets up and walks out of the dorm. I sit up and look around the room. Everyone is asleep, but when I look at the farthest bunk I see that Ryan and Natalie are gone.

Lynn isn't back yet. She's been getting water for fifteen minutes. I walk out of the dorm and towards the water fountain. She's not there. I'm a little worried. I check the bathroom. Not there. I go back to the dorms and see Lynn back on her bunk.

"Hey, where'd you go," she asks.

"I went to see where you went. You were gone for a while."

"I, uh, got sidetracked." I climb back onto my bunk.

"Okay." I don't ask for details, because sometimes with Lynn it's better not to know.

"So why did you go looking for me?"

"I thought something may have happened to you."

"Like what?"

"I don't know." She laughs quietly.

"Well, if something did happen to me, what would have done?"

"I don't know."

"Do you know anything?"

"I know I'm tired."

"Night, Jonah."

"Night, Lynn."

Maybe I do still have feelings for her. I still need to get over them. Or try at least.

**A/N: Okay Lynnah fans! Enjoy this. I really want to know if there are any non-Lynnah fans at this point? Please let me know! Thanks for reading!**


	31. Chapter 31 Lynn

**A/N: Never have I been happier to say T.G.I.F.! It's been a long week. Here's 31!**

Chapter 31 Lynn

"Night, Lynn," Jonah whispers. I smile through the darkness. I know I haven't really gotten past my feelings for him. Maybe he hasn't either.

He was worried about me, but then again, it could simply be because we're friends.

When I went to get some water I thought I heard people talking, so I went around the corner and what I saw shocked me.

I'm not sure how to describe what I saw. I saw Ryan and Natalie. I think they were making-out, but they could've been fighting.

I turned and ran back to the dorm. Jonah falls asleep and I wait for Natalie and Ryan to come back.

The door creaks open and the two of them come in laughing.

"Shh," she whispers. "You'll wake someone up and then we're screwed." He keeps quiet. They walk to their beds. He kisses her cheek before climbing up to his bunk. It's quiet for a while.

"Ryan," she whispers.

"What," he answers.

"Nothing."

"What is it?"

"Never mind. We can talk tomorrow."

"Alright."

At first I think about how sweet this is, then I remember that it's Ryan and start to ask myself why Natalie would like him. I question this for a long time before sleep finally finds me.

-Q-

"Poor Natalie," Angela whispers to me as we look at the pairings for fights.

Angela/Jonah  
Lynn/ Scarlet  
Grayson/Brody  
Ryan/ Natalie  
Gabe

I laugh to myself. "Natalie shouldn't have any problem with Ryan."

"She's going to be pulverized." I shrug. I'll tell her about it later. Jonah beats Angela, but not by much. I cream Scarlet. Grayson beats the hell out of Brody.

Ryan and Natalie stand in the center. Neither one looks like they want to be there. Natalie fights harder than she normally does. It shocks me. Ryan wins, of course. He doesn't look at her afterwards. He just stands back with the rest of us. Chris makes sure Natalie is okay and then she stands with us, too.

"You didn't try to kill her," I say to Ryan. He glares at me.

"Preying on the weak is a sign of cowardice," he returns through gritted teeth. I smirk. He doesn't know that I saw them. I could have some fun with this.

"So you're saying she's weak," I ask loud enough for her to hear.

He glances over at her. "Yes. That exactly what I'm saying." I narrow my eyes at him and walk away.

"What was that about," Angela asks.

"I'll tell you later!"

"Okay," she says sounding confused.

"You can go now," Chris says. We start to file out. Surprisingly, Chris is one of the first ones out the door. I wait by the door. I notice two people aren't out yet. I peer in and see Ryan and Natalie talking inside.

"I'm sorry about that," he says.

"It's okay. I get it." She looks really upset, though.

"Just a few more months, okay? Can you please hang in there?"

"Okay." She stands on her toes and kisses him. They start to walk to the door. I duck around the corner, so they don't know I was listening.

I find myself feeling bad for them. Why they're hiding it, I don't understand, but there's obviously a reason.

I stand there for a minute. Natalie turns the corner and stops when she sees me.

"I know you know," she says.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you know about me and Ryan. I saw you last night and just now. I don't care. It's fine as long as long as you don't tell anyone else and Ryan doesn't find out that you know." I nod slowly.

"But why do you guys have to hide this? It's normal for Initiates to start dating."

"Ryan is afraid it will make him look weak."

"Then why do you stay with him?"

"Because, that's what you do when… you love someone."

"Does Ryan love you too?"

"I don't know. I haven't told him, yet."

"Okay…"

"Okay what?"

"Okay, I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks. See you later." She leaves me to think about why anyone would love Ryan.

**A/N: WOW! Anyone see that coming? Please tell me what you think! To the guest who suggested Chrisela as a ship name: I love it!**

**To Dying Four More (guest): (Love your name!)Thank you!**

**To Jillian13.2000: We'll see... ;-P**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed! More reviews are, of course, appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Since it's Friday, I'm going to give you a couple more chapters! Just so none of you are completely and utterly lost, this is fast forwarded a few weeks into Initation and for this story Initaition is a little longer than it is in Divergent. Also, Visiting Day is the day after they get their stage one ranks. And just so none of you think I'm insane for changing it I will say: It's been 18 years since Tris was an Initiate, and things have changed.**

Chapter 32 Grayson

We're nearing the end of stage one. Angela and just turned 17 a couple of weeks ago. We decided we wouldn't have a party until after Initiation. Lynn's birthday is in a few days.

We get our stage one rankings tomorrow. I think the four of us did pretty well. I'm still a little worried about Emily, though. I helped her everyday and she has improved remarkably, but I'm just worried it wasn't enough. I'm scared she'll have to leave.

"So last day of stage one, you guys ready," Jonah says at breakfast.

"Yeah," we all answer. I walk to the transfers table and kiss Emily's forehead before I leave for training. We've both gotten used to showing affection in public.

"Bye Grayson. I'll see you later," she say.

"Bye Em."

"Last day of fights. Good luck to you," Chris says. This is to finalize our rankings, so they're all evenly matched.

Ryan/Grayson  
Angela/Jonah  
Brody/Lynn  
Gabe/Natalie  
Scarlet

Scarlet is so far behind everyone else. Even if she got to fight today, it wouldn't make a difference.

Ryan and I stand in the center of the room. He throws the first punch. I dodge it. I get him in the face. He gets me in the stomach. Back and forth. Finally, I get him to the ground and he stays down. I won.

Jonah beats Angela, but not by a lot. Lynn beats Brody with ease. He stopped trying in Initiation. Natalie beats Gabe. This means, unless one of the transfers did really badly, Gabe and Scarlet will be leaving.

I catch up with Emily after training. "So how'd you do," I ask her tentatively.

"Really well, actually, I won."

"That's great! Any idea of where you're ranked?"

"Definitely not the top, but definitely not the bottom." I smile.

"That's great." She comes and hangs out with us in the Dauntless-born's dorm. We get her and her friends to play Truth or Dare with us.

Sitting in a circle in the Cave, we get started.

"Hmm, Grayson, truth or dare," Angela starts.

"Hmm, dare."

"Go kiss Dakota." I laugh and take my shirt off.

"Sorry, man. Not happening." I kiss Emily instead. I hear a chorus of "ew's" and "get a room". I laugh and pull away from her.

"Okay, so, who's my victim." I look around the room and my eyes settle on Jonah. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Hmm," I look around the room. I look at Kenzie. "Okay, Jonah. I dare you to kiss Mackenzie." He looks at Mackenzie and seems to think about it for a minute. She looks at him like she's going to kill him, but her expression changes completely when he kisses her. When he pulls away, a dark blush creeps across her face. He sits back in his original seat and smirks. He doesn't really seemed phased by the kiss. I clear my throat.

"Mmhm. Okay so that was sufficiently awkward to watch, Jonah it's your turn." He sits quietly and looks around the room.

"Kenzie, truth or dare?" She looks surprised.

"Um, t-truth."

"What did you think of that kiss?" She quickly takes her shirt off and looks for someone to call on.

"Uh, Logan. Truth or dare?"

"Truth, I guess."

"Um, you were Erudite, so you analyze things. What's your analyzation on these guys," she asks gesturing to me, Angela, Lynn and Jonah.

"Hmm, Angela is nice, but makes a big deal about little things. Lynn's pretty nice as well. She's quiet and is hiding something, what it is I don't know. Jonah, very smart. Almost Erudite smart. Grayson, is also very quiet, but for different reasons. He doesn't give out too much personal information voluntarily, except when it comes to Emily, because he's had a soft spot for her since he met her." The four of us sit quietly and uncomfortably. His analyzations were dead on and it was almost scary.

"That was more than I thought you would say. Okay, your turn," Kenzie says. He looks at Lynn.

"Truth or dare?"

"I dare you to tell us all what you're hiding." She takes her shirt off. So she is hiding something.

"Okay, so being the wonderful cousin you love so much I'm going to ask you, Grayson, truth or dare?" The way she phrases this lets me know she has something planned. I think for a second and then pick dare.

"Perfect. I dare you to take Emily back to the dorms and play Seven Minutes in Heaven." I look at Emily. She looks nervous, but she shrugs. We crawl out of the Cave with Lynn and Mackenzie behind us. They have to come with to make sure we go and don't just wait outside for our time to be up. We walk to the dorms and open the Dauntless-born's dorm. Lynn and Kenzie wait outside, no doubt, with their ears pressed against the door.

Emily looks kind of scared. I smile at her. "It's okay. We don't actually have to anything," I whisper so they can't hear us outside. "We just have to make it look like we did." She smiles. "Watch this." I bang my fist against the door and hear the two girls outside laugh hysterically. I step slightly to the side and hit my fist against the wall. I do this a couple more times to keep the two of them satisfied. "Sit down," I whisper. She sits on my bed. I sit next to her and we wait. I kiss her now and then, but we mostly just sit quietly. When I know the time is running low I tell her to stand. I rub my hands over her hair a few times to make it messy and she does the same to mine. I hold her in my arms for a minute, then, the door bursts open. I spring away from her dramatically. They laugh. I try to fix my hair and Emily does the same. We walk back to the Cave.

Emily holds my hand and walks close to me. We sit back in our circle. Everyone just stares at us. I kiss Emily's cheek for show.

"Okay, so next. Did you guys keep playing or did you wait?"

"We played Honey If You Love Me. Dakota won," Angela answers. Of course he did. I laugh to myself.

"Okay, my dear little sister, truth or dare?"

"Dare, little brother." Lynn and Jonah laugh, but everyone else looks confused. I ignore it for now.

"I dare you to…"

**A/N: Minor cliffie. Do you like Truth or Dare? What did you think of Jonah and Mackenzie's kiss? I liked it! Muahahahahaha! **


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Continuation of ToD. **

Chapter 33 Angela

"I dare you to find Chris and tell him you love him." I feel like laughing. If only my brother knew. He probably expects me to be mortified and take my shirt off, but that's not happening. I get up and then crawl out of the Cave. Grayson and Emily come with me.

I walk up to his door and knock quietly. I wait a minute and then it opens. Grayson and Emily stand a ways behind, so they can hear but aren't right next to me.

"Play along," I whisper nodding my head to Grayson and Emily slightly. He smirks. "Chris, I love you and cannot imagine my life with out you," I say over dramatically.

"Is it really your place to say this, Initiate. I can get you kicked out for this." I look back at Grayson. He looks shocked. I see the two of them rush over and he starts explaining quickly.

"We're so sorry about this. It was a dare. We're playing a game. It was a joke. Please don't kick her out."

"Fine. But be more careful next time." I sneak another look at him before he shuts the door and he smiles at me.

"Sorry Angela, I didn't mean for that to happen."

"It's fine, Gray. Lets go back to the game." We walk back and Grayson explains to everyone what happened. I look at Jonah, who chuckles.

We continue the game.

"Okay. So Logan truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who is the prettiest girl in the room?"

"Probably Lynn." He doesn't turn red when he says it. He states it as a fact which probably makes Lynn's blush even darker. I stifle a laugh.

"Alright, thanks I guess. Now moving on. Grayson, truth or dare?"

"Again? What do you haw against me, Lynn?"

"I have the world against you," she says with a fake evil laugh. We all laugh. "Okay so your answer is…"

"Dare." He glances at Emily, probably to make sure she's okay with it after the last one.

"Okay. I dare you to take a leaf out of the book of our dear friend Dakota over here and hit on every guy in the Pit." Grayson narrows his eyes, but then laughs.

"Challenge accepted."

"Okay so I will go, because it was my hilarious dare and Dakota will come, because he is an expert in this field."

They crawl out. We just talk until they come back. The crawl back in laughing hysterically.

"He… he did it," Lynn manages to get out.

"We… saw Lynn's… dad. AND HE PLAYED ALONG!" We all burst out laughing at the thought of Grayson and Uncle Zeke's conversation. When we all calm down Grayson turns to Dakota. "So how did I do?"

"You're a natural," he replies with a wink. This causes more laughter. I see Emily lean closer to Grayson and puts his arm around her.

"Alright, how about, Kenzie. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to sit on Jonah's lap for the rest of the game."

"Wait, do I get any say in this," Jonah says.

"Nope." She has no choice but to do it because she's already her shirt and if she takes her pants off she'll be the first to have no clothes on. She glares at me and goes to sit on Jonah. He unfolds his legs so she can sit. She awkwardly does. He leans back a little so he isn't really touching her. I smirk. He needs a girlfriend, maybe it'll be Mackenzie.

She breathes out loudly and nervously. "Okay, Dakota, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay," I know she's plotting revenge on Grayson now. "Kiss Grayson." He looks likes he's going to do it, but I hear Emily cough loudly. She glares at Dakota and he takes hit shirt off sadly.

"So I guess it's my turn. Um, Emily. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," she says firmly.

**A/N: So Kenzie and Jonah... what do you guys think? I'm a little afraid because of the Lynnah shippers out there, but we'll see how this goes. NOTHING IS SET IN STONE! I'm only asking your opinion. It doesn't mean Kennah will win, but it also doesn't mean Lynnah will win. (Yes those are the official ship names created by TaylorB27 and Jillian13.2000) Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think!**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Hello! I'm giving you guys a few chapters now because it's my sister and her best friends birthday today, so we have her party today and her friends party tomorrow and I won't be able to post. Enjoy! **

Chapter 34 Jonah

How did the game get like this? I kissed Kenzie. No big deal it's just a game. (Even if it was a great kiss.) But now she's sitting on my lap half-dressed. I look over at Lynn give a small smile that she doesn't return. I know we aren't together or anything, but we both know we have feelings for each other and having Kenzie sitting on me complicates everything. I can't say I hate it, though. I would never ask to be in this situation, but I'm not sad she's sitting close to me. However, it'd be much better if she were wearing a shirt.

The game goes on for another hour.

"This was fun, but I think we should get going. It's close to curfew," Grayson says.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired," Emily agrees. Everyone starts to crawl out. Angela comes close to me.

"I'm going to talk to Chris, cover for me," she whispers.

"Fine." We all get out and head towards the dorms. I see Angela go in the opposite direction and nod to  
her.

Kenzie, Logan and Dakota go back to the transfers dorm, but Emily comes over to the Dauntless-borns dorm with Grayson.

"Are you spending the night? Anyone want to switch bunks," I ask.

"Shut up, Jonah," she says. "I'm only staying for a few minutes." After staying with Grayson for "a few minutes", meaning an hour, she leaves. Angela came back before Emily leaves.

"So where did you go," Grayson asks her.

"Oh, Jonah didn't tell you?" He looks at me expectantly.

"What," I ask, pretending not to know. He returns his look to Angela.

"I, uh, went to the training room to see if the rankings were up yet," she lies.

"Oh, they post the rankings in the dorms tomorrow."

"I know I was just checking." I don't know if Grayson bought it or not, but he doesn't say anything.

Everyone falls asleep soon after. I stay up and think. Things are very complicated now. I still have feelings for Lynn and I know she kind of likes me, still. But Kenzie is… different. And that kiss was… wow. And Logan and Lynn had a sort of "moment" during the game.

This is a big mess.

**A/N: Big mess is right, Jonah!**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Okay sorry about the issue when I first posted this. The rankings are up! **

Chapter 35 Grayson

"What," I ask incredulously when I see our rankings.

1. Grayson, 2. Jonah, 3. Ryan, 4. Angela, 5. Lynn, 6. Brody, 7. Natalie, 8. Gabe , 9. Scarlet

"What did you expect," Jonah asks.

"I thought you were in first."

"Um hello, I spent the night in the Infirmary because of a cracked rib and mild concussion."

"Oh. I have to go see how Emily did. I'll be back." I run out the door and knock on the transfers dorm. I'm so afraid that our hard work wasn't enough. A teary-eyed Emily answers the door. I feel my heart sink. I wrap my arms around her and let her cry into my chest. What should I do? Should I go with her? Should I just get over her? Can I get over her?

"You did your best," I whisper. I hear her laugh. Slowly, I pull away from her to look at her face. She beams at me.

"Grayson, I made it! Go look." She points to the list. I push through the group of transfers crowded around the list. She did make it. In sixth! I didn't think she did that well. I pick her up and spin her around.

"Put me down," she squeals. I stop and put her back on the ground. Everyone laughs with us. Or maybe they're laughing at us, but I don't really care. Emily and I go back into the hallway. I'm so relieved. I want to say something, but I can't find any words.

"So Visiting Day is tomorrow," she says finally. I've been thinking about it a lot and really want her to meet everyone.

"Yeah. I wanted to ask you about your plan for that. Do you think your family will come?"

"I don't know. My mom and dad probably won't, but my brother might."

"Your brother? Oh right. I meant to ask you about him. How is it that he's twenty-two and our moms are the same age?"

"Oh, he's adopted. He was born into the Factionless, but his real parents handed him over to the government, like they're supposed to, and he went to live in a house for other boys like him. My mom works there, she cleans up after the babies and toddlers. She and my dad got married right after Initiation and they adopted my brother right away. Later that year, they had me."

"Wow." She laughs.

"Yeah. So what are you doing for Visiting Day? I know you have a big family."

"Yeah, that's an understatement. It's huge." I really want her to meet them, but there's a lot of people and I don't want to scare her.

"Right, not an Abnegation family."

"The farthest thing from one." She laughs.

"Maybe you could introduce me to them." I smile.

"If you swear they won't scare you away."

"Not a chance."

"Then, alright. See if your brother comes, first. Then, you can meet them."

"Alright. I should go back to the dorm. I'll see you at dinner."

"Okay." I peck her cheek and go back to my dorm.

"So," Angela asks expectantly.

"She made it!"

"That's great!"

"Yeah. So what's the plan for tomorrow?"

"My family will probably go see James," Jonah says. I detect a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Uncle Uri and Auntie Marlene will go see Dylan," Lynn says.

"Yeah, so that just leaves our family and Lynn's," Angela says.

After talking about Visiting Day a little more, we head down to dinner. We go back to the dorms and play truth or dare, and go to bed.

**A/N: Please tell me what you think!**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Hello my wonderful readers! So, there were some issues with my last chapter, but it's all fixed up now. I really want to thank you guys for being so patient with me. School has been crazy these last couple of weeks. To thank you I'm going to give you three(!) (maybe four) chapters now! Here's Visiting Day part one!  
**

Chapter 36 Jonah

Waking up slowly, I remember it's Visiting Day. Excitement courses through, but my hopes crash again when I remember I won't get to see my parents.

I get that it's important they see James, but I only go through Initiation once. Oh well. I get up and go to the bathroom to take a shower. When I get back I see everyone else is just waking.

"Up early again, I see," Gray says.

"Everyday," I reply.

"Lynn, wake up," Angela says.

"Five more minutes," she mumbles and rolls over. I roll my eyes. They all leave to shower. I look around the room, like I did on the first morning here. Scarlet had to leave yesterday. It was almost sad. Almost. Gabe isn't handling it well and I know it's going to affect how he does in stage two. That is, if he isn't this years Jumper.

It's a sad tradition, really. Every year one or more Initiates throw themselves into the Chasm. It's been like that forever, but it wasn't until recently that we started calling them Jumpers. When my parents were Initiates they're friend jumped. It normally doesn't take place until after Visiting Day, so now we'll all just be counting the days until it happens.

Not long after everyone is dressed and ready, does Chris come in to tell us we can head down to breakfast and then look for our families.

The four if us eat together and then head to the Pit. It's crazy. Nearly every member of Dauntless is crowding the Pit. You can easily spot the transfers families. The people in Erudite blue, Candor in black and white. A couple of Amity here and there.

We, finally, find our family. I'm shocked when I see my mom, dad and siblings.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here," I ask them.

"We came to see you," my mom answers. She gives me hug, despite my protest. I see Aaron and Sam are both still living. Aaron hugs me too, and Sam gives a small smile.

"I knew you'd stay," Aaron says. I laugh.

"I heard you're in second, is that true," Sam asks.

"Yeah, I am."

"Jonah we're so proud of you," my mom says. My dad only smiles. I can see that he wants to talk to me, but he can't now. Not in front of everyone, I guess. I let my mom hug me again.

The day is spent laughing and talking. It feels good to spend time with everyone again. But we all know there's something missing. It's not the same with out Dylan, Uncle Uri and Aunt Mar, Blair and Tessa. A big part of our family is missing.

Before dinner, my dad pulls me to the side to talk to me. "Your mother wants me to talk to you about girls," he says.

"Didn't we already have this talk? Like, three years ago? About how-"

"No not that one! I really don't want to relive that talk. I want to ask you about girls. Your mom wants me to ask, because we met in Initiation. She wants to know if you have a girlfriend or are thinking about a certain girl." I shrug.

"I don't really know. You know what a lot of Dauntless girls are like." My mind vaguely wonders to Mackenzie and Lynn.

"Oh, I get it. There is a girl you're just not going to tell me." I feel my face heat up.

"No. I just…"

"It's okay. I get it. Lets go to dinner." I feel better now that he's not pushing it. Girls isn't really the easiest subject for me to talk about. I've never really been that interested in talking about them. It's not like I don't like them. Because I do, obviously or else I wouldn't be having this internal fight over my feelings for Lynn. Or my growing feelings for Kenzie.

**A/N: Lynnah vs Kennah! Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: HEATON!**

Chapter 37 Grayson

I knock on the transfers dorm, before breakfast. Logan opens it.

"Em, your boyfriend is here," he calls.

"I'm standing right here. You don't need to yell," she says. "Hi Grayson." She kisses me quickly. "Ready?"

"If you are." We eat with Angela, Lynn and Jonah. Afterwards, I ask her, "Should we go see of your brother is here?"

"Sure." We walk through the crowded Pit looking for any sign of gray in the mass of black. Eventually, we give up.

"I guess he couldn't make it," I tell her.

"Guess not." I know she's disappointed. I kiss the top of her head and we go to meet up with everyone else. It takes a while, but we find our parents and siblings. Emily looks really nervous, but I know they'll like her.

"Em, this is my mom and dad," I say. They say hello awkwardly.

"So where did you transfer from," my mom asks.

"I'm, actually, from Abnegation. You knew my mom." My mom looks shocked when she hears this.

"Who is your mom?"

"Her name was Susan Black. I think you were friends."

"We knew each other." They talk for a while and my dad gestures for me to come talk to him.

"What's up," I ask.

"She was Abnegation?"

"Yeah."

"She's cute."

"I know."

"You really like her, don't you?"

"Yes. She's… amazing." He laughs.

"Most Abnegation girls that transfer to Dauntless are."

"She and mom are the only ones living."

"Exactly." I laugh. I go back to Emily and see she and my mom laughing.

"What's so funny," I ask.

"Oh, nothing. Your mom was just telling me about you when you were a kid." I feel my face burn madly.

"L-like what?"

"Normal things. You know, stories." I look at my mom. She just smiles at me. I can tell she's trying not to laugh.

"What did you tell her?"

"I'm your mother, it's my job to embarrass you as much as possible." I look back at Emily. She smiles again. I know my face is probably bright red.

"Okay, Em, I'll introduce you to… someone else."

"Okay. Bye Mrs. Eaton."

"Tris," my mom says. "Bye Emily."

When we get far enough away, I ask Emily what my mom told her.

"I'm not telling. But I will say it was quite interesting, Grayson." I open my mouth to push it, but she stops me. "Introduce me to someone else."

"Fine, lets see-"

"Grayson!" I feel arms around me." I turn a little to see Zach hugging me.

"Hey, man! What's up?"

"You kept your promise!"

"Of course. Look I know I'm not Candor, but I wouldn't lie about something that important." He lets go of me.

"Who's that," he asks pointing to Emily. She laughs.

"I'm Emily," she tells him.

"What's she doing here," he whispers to me.

"That's right. You two haven't been properly introduced. Emily, this is my little brother, Zach. Zach, this is Emily, my girlfriend."

"Oh. I see. Do you think I should be able to get a tattoo?"

"Are you still on about this," I ask him. "Mom," I call.

"What," she asks.

"He's still asking about his tattoo?"

"He refuses to drop it. Zach, I've already told you no a thousand times!"

"Only eight-seven!"

"You counted," I ask.

"Of course. I think she'll crack around the one hundredth time." I see Emily is laughing at our exchange.

"Zach, go find Angela and bother her."

"Okay." He takes of in the other direction.

"He's cute," Emily says.

"Yeah. Oh, over there is my Uncle Will and Aunt Christina,Jonah's parents. And his sister Sam and brother Aaron. And that is my Uncle Zeke and Aunt Shauna, Lynn's parents, and her sister Alex and brother Luke, who you've unofficially met. And you've, also, unofficially met my sister Lyra. She's around here somewhere. There." I go to say hi.

"What do you want," she asks.

"What a wonderful way to greet your older brother. Hello, Lyra. Nice to see you, Lyra. How are you?" She rolls her eyes.

"Hello, Grayson. I'm awful, Grayson. How are you?"

"Look, if your still mad about me blowing up after seeing you and Luke, then get over it. Sorry I blew up, but it happened. No harm no foul."

"Except there was harm. Luke broke up with me."

"Di-"

"That's awful," Emily says. She sits next to my sister. "Because of Grayson?"

"Yes and no. He said that Grayson made him see that we were to close to be anything more than friends."

"Oh. We'll maybe there's a point there. While I'm sure Grayson is very sorry," she looks at me quickly and turns back to Lyra. "Maybe Luke is right. If you two are close friends you don't want to ruin it with a relationship. And if he doesn't want to be with you in that way, you should talk to him and be friends again."

"Like that'll work," Lyra snorts.

"You never know," Emily sing songs. She gets up and starts to leave. I just stare at her. When she notices I'm not with her she turns back. She waves for me to follow her.

"Wow," is all I can when I catch up to her.

"Watch." She points to Lyra who is still sitting by herself. After a minute, she gets up and goes to talk to Luke.

"That was amazing," I says.

"Just gave it a shot. So who else is here?"

"Um that's everyone really. Normally, my Uncle Uriah and Aunt Marlene are here with their kids but their son, Dylan, transferred to Candor and they went to see him."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So you haven't been officially introduced to anyone else. Lets come over here and-"

"Hello," I hear her say. I turn around.

"Hey. Grayson, who is this lovely young lady," my Uncle Zeke asks.

"Oh hey. This is Emily, my girlfriend."

"What? Really? Did not think you could get girl this pretty. I'm impressed." I see Emily's face turn pink, slightly.

"Thanks," she says.

"Four," he calls. Great. This will be interesting.

"Yeah," my dad says.

"Have you met Grayson's girlfriend?"

"Yes I have."

"I see. And what do we think of her?" I can feel my face burn again. This was a bad idea. A very bad idea.

"She's very nice."

"Mmhmm. And now you do realize that we have to embarrass Grayson in front of her, right?"

"Of course." I groan. Emily laughs at me.

"This should be fun," she says.

"So did Grayson tell you-"

"Em, we should probably move on there's a lot of people for you to meet."

"No Gray. That's fine. I want to hear this." Of course she does. Zeke launches into a long story about me as a kid. Worse than anything my mom could have told her. My dad adds details here and there. I protest, but they wave me off and continue. Emily laughs hysterically at the story and I stand there angry and embarrassed. When they've finished Zeke says,

"So that is the story of Grayson's first day of school. Would you like to hear another one? We have loads more."

"No," I say firmly. "Come on Emily."

"Gray, you were an adorable little kid ! I don't understand why you're so upset," she says. I pull her away from my dad and my uncle. "Calm down! It's no big deal! It's not like I'm going to dump you because you didn't want to ride the train by yourself when you were five." I sigh.

"Grayson!" I turn and see my Aunt Christina.

"Hey."

"My God! In first and has a girlfriend!" She squeezes me into a hug. Emily laughs.

"Yeah. This is Emily. Emily, this is my Aunt Chris."

"Hi," she says.

"Hello, has Grayson told you-"

"No! Please, Aunt Chris. No more stories."

"Well, if someone else as already taken care of it then I don't have to." She smirks. "I'll see you later, Grayson. Nice to meet you, Emily." She leaves.

"Grayson, calm down." She kisses my cheek and I feel a little better. I introduce her to everyone with minimal embarrassment.

"See," I hear someone say. Looking to my left I see Zach, Alex and Aaron. The voice belonged to Zach.

"I told you guys," he says. They shrug.

"What," I ask.

"They didn't believe you could get a girlfriend."

"What? Come on guys have some faith in me. I am mildly good-looking and have a good personality."

"I don't see it," Alex says.

"You should see him when his face isn't red," Emily says. They laugh.

"I like you," Zach says.

"I like you, too," Aaron says.

"Yeah," Alex agrees.

"Well, you guys seem pretty cool, too," she says.

"You know Grayson is the campion of far-"

"That's enough. Go find something to eat or beat each other with." They shrug and go.

"The campion of what," Emily asks.

"Oh nothing. Just a game I played with them when we were all a lot younger."

"Um, you dorks played the night before Choosing Day," Angela says from behind us.

"Untrue!"

"Very true. And very smelly." She waves a hand in front of her face dramatically. I roll my eyes. "So Emily, who've you met so far?"

"Everyone, I think."

"And how many stories have you heard?"

"Enough to last me a while."

"Good, because there's a lot of them and we wouldn't want give them all away now. Save some for later."

"I'm looking forward to them." I groan, making both Emily and Angela laugh.

"We're all going to the shop if you guys want to come." Emily looks at me quizzically.

"Oh the tattoo shop my mom owns."

"Oh, sure. I'll go."

"Sure, okay," I agree.

**A/N: For those of you who are dying to hear the stories about Grayson, do not fear. They're in the next chapter! Emily's POV!**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Emily's POV!**

Chapter 38 Emily

"So when the twins were three baths were always an issue with Grayson. I could get Angela cleaned up really easily, then she'd go take a nap. Then, Grayson's turn. So, one day, I get him in and try to clean him up. When we're about halfway done, Four opens the door to the apartment, coming home from work, and Grayson jumps out of the bathtub to greet him. Then, before either of us realizes it, he runs out the door! He was soaking wet and completely naked and he just ran through the Pit!" I laugh hysterically at Grayson's mom's story.

"Really," I ask.

"Yes! My God, he was only three then! Has it really been thirteen years? No fourteen. Wow." We talk some more and laugh until Grayson gets back. I hear many stories about him throughout the day.

He was right when he said he has a big family. There are so many people, but everyone is so close. It's easy to forget they're aren't really related.

"Grayson, your family is great! Everyone seems so happy!"

"Yeah. I think they really like you." I beam at him.

"Really?"

"If they didn't, they wouldn't feel the need to embarrass me in front of you."

"Hey, Emily," I hear. I turn around and see Mackenzie.

"Hey Kenzie." I see her parents dressed in black and white.

"Hey Grayson."

"Hey."

"Have either of you seen Jacob today? My parents want to meet my trainer."

"I saw him at breakfast. He's probably around somewhere."

"Okay. See you later." She returns to her parents and I turn back to Gray.

"So are we going to your moms shop or what?"

"If you want. Come on." We follow the rest of his cousins up to Tris' shop. I see Zach casually following us. He puts a finger to his lips and pleads with his eyes for me not to tell. I wink at him and he smiles.

Tris unlocks the door to the shop.

"It's supposed to be closed for Visiting Day, but I'll make an exception for you guys." Everyone looks at the sketches on the walls. I look, too, but have no intention I getting another one. I'm content with my Dauntless symbol on my shoulder-blade for now.

"I want flames on my back," Grayson says.

Tris rolls her eyes. "Your father's child."

Angela, Lynn and Jonah decide and Tris calls in one of her employees to help.

"Are you getting one," Grayson asks me.

"I don't think so."

"Oh."

"Why Grayson, were you hoping to see your girlfriend shirtless," Jonah teases. I feel my face warm.

"Hello, his mother standing right here," Tris says.

"Yeah, shut up, Jonah."

"Emily, they're half off for you guys if you change your mind."

"Thanks, but I think I'm okay."

"Alright." I look over and see Zach standing off to the side looking at the sketches. I quietly walk up behind him.

"Have you picked yet," I ask. He jumps and I laugh.

"You scared me!"

"Yeah, that was my plan."

"Zach, what are doing here? I thought I told you to stay with dad," Tris says.

"I, um, uh, well," for the first time all day he's speechless.

"Um, uh, well. That's a good excuse. Go on Zach, go back to everyone else."

"Can't he keep me company," I ask. "We'll sit over here." I point to the chairs at the front of the shop. Tris smiles.

"I guess that's okay, but don't think that means you're getting a tattoo, Zach."

"Fine," he huffs. We sit in two of the chairs up front. "Thanks," he whispers.

"You're welcome."

"So, you are Grayson's real girlfriend, right? He's not just paying you?" I laugh.

"No he's not paying me!"

"Just a question, you don't need to get all defensive. How long have you been dating?" Inquisitive kid.

"A while. Since the second week of Initiation."

"I see. So what would it take for you to break up with him and go out with… I don't know… someone like me?" I burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, kid. You're cute, but I really like your brother."

"It's okay. I was only asking. I have no real interest in you at all," he says this with a straight face and I have to bite my lip to keep from laughing again.

"One more question, do you plan on having kids with Grayson?" I nearly choke.

"E-excuse me," I splutter.

"Do you plan on-"

"No I heard you. Um, wasn't expecting that question. Well, Grayson and I just started dating so we have not even thought about that."

"Oh, so the idea makes you uncomfortable. Okay."

"Zach, are you scaring Grayson's girlfriend away," Angela asks, she's probably the only one who heard us, because her chair is the closest.

"What," Grayson asks from across the room.

"Zach just asked if you and Emily have done it yet," she states.

"Again, mom is right here," Tris says.

"That isn't what I asked," Zach says. "I asked if they planned on having kids." I know my face must be bright red.

"Zach, why don't you head back now, we will talk about this later," Tris tells him. He gets up and walks out. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay." When everyone has finished, we head down to dinner.

"I'm sorry about my brother," Grayson says.

"Really Gray, it's okay." I eat with his family and the night comes to an end.

"Are you guys coming to the party," Lynn asks.

"What party," I ask.

"The Initiates are sneaking up to the roof tonight for a party. It's going to be fun." I look at Grayson. He shrugs.

"Okay, sounds fun."

**A/N: That's three chapters! I hope you liked them! Please, please, please tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: It's been too long since I've posted! I'm sorry! You've heard my excuses before and now you'll hear them again. School is crazy! I get WAY too much homework. Okay, enough rambling, here you go! **

Chapter 39 Angela

"Hey, mom, can I talk to you," I ask her.

"Sure. What's up?"

"Well, come with me." We move away from our family so I can tell her about Christopher. I trust my mom not to be mad at me or judge me. Besides, she and dad weren't any different.

"Okay, I have something to tell you, but you have to promise not to tell dad or anyone."

"Mmhmm."

"So, you know my trainer, Chris, right?"

"Of course."

"Well, he and I are kind of… together." I get quiet and wait for her to respond. She just smiles and hugs me.

"I thought something like this would happen."

"Well, that's not all of it. Chris transferred from Erudite two years ago. Before that he went to school with me. He and I were together then, too." When she doesn't say anything I ask, "Are you mad?"

"No, Angela, why would I be mad? You're seventeen now. I can't really tell you what to do anymore. And I think it's sweet."

"Yeah… he's really great, mom. I love him."

"How long before you told him you loved him?"

"We'd told each other before he transferred."

"Well, at least you didn't rush into it," she laughs.

"What was it like… for you and dad, I mean?"

"It was hard, but… worth it."

"Thanks for understanding." She hugs me again.

"No need to thank me. I get it. But don't tell your father, yet. Wait until after Initiation."

"Okay." We walk back to our family. My stops walking, suddenly. "What's wrong?"

"That Initiate, right there, do you know him?" She points to a boy showing around two people in blue.

"Yeah, that's Logan. He's one of Emily's friends, we hang out with him and a few of the transfers sometimes."

"Oh I see. Four," she calls for my dad to come over.

"What's wrong, you okay," he asks. She points to Logan. No not at Logan, next to him. His dad.

"Does he look like…"

"Is that your brother," he asks.

"It is Caleb."

"Are you going to talk to him?"

"No," she says firmly. She turns back towards our family and walks away. My dad shrugs and follows her. I look back at Logan. He sees me and waves. I wave back. I look at his dad. There's no resemblance to my mom at all.

"Hey, Logan," I say.

"Hey, Angela. Where's your family?"

"Over there." I point.

"Oh. Hey, have you seen Jacob anywhere? Or even Chris? No one can find either of them."

"No I haven't seen them. I'll let you know if I do."

"What's your name," his dad asks me.

"Angela," I answer cautiously.

"I mean your full name."

"Angela Brooke Eaton."

"Eaton. Really?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, okay. Thank you." I nod and turn away.

"See you around Logan," I call over my shoulder.

"Bye," he calls back.

I continue to think about this all day. If that's my moms brother then Logan is my cousin.

We have a great time with our family again. And at the end of the day Lynn tells us about a party on the roof after dinner.

"Sounds good. I'm in."

**A/N: Anyone see that coming? Please tell me what you think. I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading!**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: I know it seems short and uneventful, but it will be important later! Party time!**

Chapter 40 Lynn

"Hey, there she is," my mom says. I run up and hug her. I've missed my parents.

"Hey, mom! Hey, dad!" He hugs me too. I even let Alex hug me. Luke just waves, smiles and says hey. It's good to see everyone.

The day seems to go by fast. It's filled with fun and laughter.

"So are you guys coming to the party," I ask them at dinner. We all agree to go. We say good-bye to our families and go back to the dorms.

After we're all dressed for a party we climb up to the roof. It's not a big party by any means. There's bowls of chips on table off to the side. Music blasts from a couple speakers set up. Most people are just sitting on the ledge of the roof talking. Some are dancing, but not many. It's only Initiates here, so it's easy to tell who's here and who's missing. Both Brody and Gabe aren't here. I vaguely wonder why not.

"Hey," someone says behind me. I turn to see Logan.

"Oh, hey."

"This seems fun, huh?"

"Yeah." I awkwardly look around. My eyes find his. He smiles.

"So how was Visiting Day," he asks.

"It was fun. We had a lot of fun. What about you?"

"It was… interesting. My dad wasn't exactly happy that I transferred and wasn't thrilled to come see me. My mom made him and I don't know why he listened, because they're not even married anymore. And- sorry I'm ranting, aren't I?"

"It's fine."

"No I won't dump all that on you. So I heard you did pretty well. In stage one."

"Oh yeah. Fifth. Not bad. Not great."

"That's where I ranked."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, at least we passed."

"That's the important part. So am I stealing you away from a date or can we keep talking?" I laugh. Jonah crosses my mind for just a second. But I sit down and keep talking to Logan anyway.

**A/N: Please don't kill me, Lynnah shippers! I'm going to get a lot of not so happy reviews on the next few chapters, sorry. **

**I'm also sorry for any errors I missed in editing this. I'm updating from my phone.**

**One last thing, the next chapter is by my friend TaylorB27, who has never posted on my fic before! (Or any fic) She's really excited about it. **

**So, I hope you liked this! Please tell me your thoughts (even if they aren't happy) Thanks for reading!**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Hey! It's TaylorB27! I wrote this chapter. It's a Kennah (Kenzie/Jonah) chapter! I don't ship Lynnah because I just think it's too weird because they are so close and practically cousins. What do you think? Tell us in the reviews!**

Chapter 41 Jonah

I stand on the roof of the compound with a drink in my hand. Grayson is off talking with Emily. Angela is talking with a girl transfer. She's got an agonized look on her face which leads me to believe the girl is from Erudite asking her a thousand questions.

And Lynn is...talking with Logan. I feel a slight tug of jealousy in my stomach but I wave it off. She's moving on and so should I. It would never work right? We're too close.

I look around some more and see Kenzie sitting on the edge of the roof alone. I think about the kiss in the cave. I thought it was okay. Great actually.

Before I know it I'm walking towards her. No backing out now. I sit.

"Hey Kenzie," I say.

"Hey Jonah," she replies. She sounds surprised that in sitting next to her.

"Why are you alone? What happened to your friends?"

"Well Emily is off with Grayson. Logan looks like he's talking to Lynn and Dakota is...well...look."

She points to the middle where I see the wrong side of Dakota moving back and forth. I quickly turn my head.

"I could have gone my whole life without that image." I say disgusted.

She chuckles. "Yeah. Me too."

There's an awkward moment of silence between us. Now's as good a time as any.

"I wanted to talk to you about the kiss a while ago."

"Listen, Jonah. I'm really not looking for a-"

"I liked it." I blurt out interrupting her.

"What?"

"I liked it," I say, a little slower this time. "It wasn't bad. It was great actually. And even if you aren't looking for a boyfriend I want you to know it. And, if you want, I would like to know your thoughts on it."

She sighs. "I liked it, too. I didn't want to tell you in case you didn't feel the same way."

Wow. I don't know what to say. I wasn't expecting that. I must look like an idiot with a dumbfounded look on my face but I really don't know what to say.

"So," I hear her say. I look up. "How did you do as far as rankings go?" She's changing the subject.

"I got second." I say.

"That's really good," she says impressed.

"What about you?"

"I got fourth. I probably would've ended up fifth or something had John, from Candor, not been 'completely honest' and said that my hair didn't look good that day. Unfortunately for him we were fighting. And might I be completely honest to say his face didn't look so good afterwards, either."

"Oh," I say, slightly scared now. "Didn't you transfer from Candor?"

"Yes. You can see why I left."

"Well, if it's any consolation, I think your hair looks great." I say.

I see her blush. "Thanks. You aren't bad looking yourself."

Now I'm blushing. I look her in the eyes. Her piercing green eyes are beautiful. And the way her curly brown hair frames her face perfectly. She really is pretty.

I don't even have time to react before she presses her lips against mine. I kiss her back. I have no idea how long we kissed for. Time seemed to stop. But I know it was great.

When we finally pull apart we just stare at each other. I know I'm grinning ear to ear and my cheeks are burning but I don't care. I don't look away. She's smiling, too. Her smile is beautiful.

"I like you, Kenzie." I say

"I like you too, Jonah," she says back.

We sit on the edge for a while longer. Talking. Laughing. But all the while a part of my head was still thinking about her lips on mine.

**A/N: They are so cute! Again, tell us what you think in a review! Do you ship Kennah now or do you still like Lynnah?**

**Ps. KENNAH FTW!**


	42. Chapter 42 and An Apology

**A/N: So it has been a while... I really am sorry! I cannot believe where time went! Thank you guys for being patient with me.**

Chapter 42 Angela

All I said was hello and now I'm trying to tune this girl out. The Erudite transfer asking me questions, eventually, gets bored with me and moves on to drive someone else to insanity.

"Hey, you okay," Grayson asks me.

"No that was the longest fifteen minutes of my life."

"Oh, Alexis? Yeah she's… talkative," Emily says.

"Yeah I'll say. Look, I think I'm going to go."

"Okay, see you later," Grayson says. I sneak down to Christopher's apartment. I haven't had any real alone time with him in a while. I knock on his door. I wait a few minutes before I realize he's not in there.

I check the training room, too. He's not there. I sigh. I guess I'm on my own. I wander around the compound for a while.

"Angela," a voice asks. I turn slowly. Chris looks puzzled.

"Oh hey."

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" I guess it does look strange. Me sitting on a bench in a random hallway alone.

"Just sitting."

"Where are your friends?"

"At the party. I got bored and went to find you, but you weren't home," I lower my voice slightly so the cameras can't hear me.

"Oh, come back to my apartment with me. I have something to tell you."

"Okay." We walk to his apartment, maneuvering around the view of cameras. He shuts his door behind us.

"The Jumpers were early this year," he says in a low voice.

"What? Who was it?"

"Two this year. Both Dauntless born's." It hits me. Brody and Gabe weren't at the party.

"Oh, that's awful. And you had to deal with it because you're the trainer."

"Yeah. Their parents were here and demanded answers as to where their kids were. And I had to tell them." I slip my arms around his waist.

"I'm so sorry you had to do that. It must have been awful."

"It was, but it's okay. It's done now. So how was Visiting Day?"

"Really great. It was fun."

"That's good."

"I told my mom," I blurt out.

"What?"

"I told my mom about us."

"Oh… Angel. Why? Did she ask ad you had to?"

"No I told her. I trust her. She won't tell anyone."

"Okay, I hope she doesn't. We could get in a lot of trouble."

"I know. She won't tell."

"Alright." We sit down on his couch.

"So, I still haven't seen your tattoos, Christopher."

"No you haven't."

"Come on, please."

"Fine." He turns around and takes his shirt off. I see the beautifully drawn lines and artistic pictures. I use my finger to trace the lines. He tenses slightly but doesn't move away.

"Chris, these are beautiful."

"Thanks. You'll never guess who did most of them."

"Who?"

"Your mom."

"Really? Wow."

"I didn't know it was her when I got them. But I don't know how I didn't. You look just like her."

"Oh, yeah, I guess." He puts his shirt on again and sits again.

"So do you have any tattoos?"

"Yes. Not nearly as many as you. But I have two."

"Where are they?"

"Mmm, you'll have to let your imagination run wild. I'm not showing."

"Not fair! I showed you."

"Well, it would be horribly inappropriate for an Initiate to undress in front of her instructor."

"I see." He smirks at me. "So where did you say your friends are?"

"Up on the roof at the party."

"Oh. Why aren't you with them?"

"An Erudite transfer talked my ear off and I couldn't stand it."

"Alexis?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I knew her from Erudite."

"You poor man."

"She's not so bad."

"Oh."

"I mentored her for a year in Erudite."

"Really? They do that?"

"Yeah. You go through a few mentors when your younger and, if you stay, you get an official mentor after passing. They help you out for a year and then you're on your own."

"Wow. I didn't know that."

"Not many people do. Outside of the faction, of course."

"Well now I'm that much smarter."

"You've proved all blonde stereotypes wrong," he jokes. He kisses my cheek.

"Ha ha ha. Well you know I'm thinking about dying it."

"Really? I kind of like it blonde."

"Eh, it's okay."

"Hmm, I don't think I could get used to you any other way."

"Then, maybe, I'll keep."

**A/N: So I know this is like a filler chapter and I'm sorry, but this little scene may be important later (wink wink). Again, I'm sorry for the delay on this. I'm working on trying to figure out a new updating schedule. Thanks for waiting and thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think and I'll try to get another chapter up later today!**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Hello! I have good news! I have a schedule worked out so I can update this story every Monday! I'm going to try really hard to stick to this. Thank you guys for waiting! Here's chapter 43!**

Chapter 43 Lynn

"Oh my gosh! So you just let her win!"

"Well, what could I do! She was like a foot taller than me!" Logan and I laugh hysterically at his story. I don't know how long we've been talking, it feels like forever, but it's been fun.

"Wow. What time is it?"

"I don't know, maybe, nine or ten."

"Oh, I thought it was later."

"I could be wrong. It's hard to think when a pretty girl is sitting with me." I feel myself blush. "So are you bored with me now or do you want to hang out again, sometime?"

"Oh, no. I mean, no I'm not bored of you and yes I'd like to hang out again." My brain is, slightly, foggy and I know it has nothing to do with my drink. It's him.

"Great. I look forward to it."

"Me too." I look over my shoulder an I'm shocked. Jonah and Mackenzie are kissing. I guess he's moved on. I look back at Logan.

"Wow, Kenzie. You'd think they'd need air at some point." I laugh nervously.

"Yeah."

"You okay?" This should be a simple question, but it seems impossible to answer. I don't know if I'm okay. That's Jonah! Kissing Kenzie! I feel a little jealous. But Logan is here. And he just asked me out. Maybe I am okay. I don't know.

"Um, yeah. I guess I've had too much." I shake my glass. He shakes his head.

"That's the same drink you had when you first got here. And you haven't even finished it. What's wrong, Lynn?"

"Nothing, it's nothing."

"Okay, but if you change your mind just let me know."

"So you started saying something about your parents earlier. What was it?"

"Oh that. They aren't really together anymore. They couldn't agree on anything anymore and they found it illogical to stay together any longer."

"Oh, wow, I'm so sorry." He shrugs.

"I was a kid when it happened so I'm used to it. My sister is still living with my mother and my dad gets her on weekends."

"Oh, how old is she?"

"Mmmm, eight… no nine. Yeah, nine now."

"Aw, what's her name?"

"Sandra. Sandra Lia Prior."

"What?"

"What?"

"What's your last name?"

"Prior, why?"

"Grayson," I call. Logan looks completely confused. Grayson comes over, supporting a stumbling Emily.

"What," he asks.

"What was your moms last name?"

"Prior, why?"

"His name is Prior."

"Who? Logan?"

"Yes."

"Can someone please explain what's going on," Logan asks.

"You guys are cousins!"

"What," they ask in unison.

"Your mom," I say pointing to Grayson. "And your dad," I point to Logan. "Are siblings!"

"Really," Gray still doesn't get it.

"That makes sense. I saw my dad staring at a woman with Angela, who guess was her mom," Logan pieces it together.

"Cool," Gray says. "I've got to take Emily back to the dorms. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye."

"Well, that was interesting. I guess it is pretty late and everyone is starting to go. Want to walk back with me," he asks.

"Sure, I guess." We walk back to the dorms together.

"I'll see you later, Lynn. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Logan."

**A/N: Please tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! **


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Hey you! Don't give me that look, yes you! Right there! The one reading this! Yes you! I'm sorry.**

**Hello readers! I am very sorry about my updating. I'm giving 3 chapters now 1 for last week, 1 for this week and 1 special for Allegiant! This chapter was not written by me, however. It was written by Jillian13.2000. Please tell us what you think!**

Chapter 44  
Grayson POV

I knock on the initiate dorms to pick Emily up. McKenzie dragged her off to get ready for the party. I'm looking forward to see Emily all dressed up, but I don't expect to see anything really flashy. She does have old abnegation tendencies, still.

Emily opens the door and I'm shocked! She is wearing a jet black dress with… I think Kenzie calls it a sweetheart neckline. It goes to her knees. She even has two inch…three inch heels on! I pick my jaw up off the floor when she says, "You ready to go?" She's blushing, she looks so cute when she blushes.

"Yep" I say popping the 'p'. We head up to the roof!

-J-

When we get to the roof Dakota calls us over to the bar.

"You want a drink, hot stuff," Dakota asks me. I would blame it on the drink in his hand but this is Dakota we're talking about and he would've said it whether he was tipsy or not. Can't he just realize that I'm not interested and move on!

"First of all, don't call me hot stuff! I'm not gay! Second of all I would like a drink and third Emily would you like anything to drink," I say. Emily chuckles next to me but then starts to look nervous. "You don't have to if you don't want to, Em."

"No." she says firmly, "If I'm going to be Dauntless I better start acting the part."

"Have either of you ever drank before?" Dakota asks us.

"Obviously not! Abnegation remember," Emily cries.

"Yeah" I say.

"Really? Dauntless aren't supposed to drink until after their choosing ceremony and I'm fairly certain you haven't been to the bar and alcohol isn't allowed on the dorms," Dakota say with an eyebrow raised.

"My family has a thing where every other weekend the girls spend the weekend at my aunt Christina's house and all is guys go spend the weekend at uncle Zeke's. When Jonah, Dylan, and I turned fifteen our dad's let us drink as long as we didn't have to leave Zeke's apartment and we didn't tell the women."

"Oh. So what do you want?"

"A beer for each of us."

Dakota turns to the bartender and orders two beers. The bartender hands the drinks to us. Emily takes a sip.

"It's good. Thanks Dakota" she says.

I take a swig of beer. We sit for a while and Emily is handling it pretty well. Dakota on the other hand is trashed. I really have to go to the bathroom but I don't know if I should leave Emily with him.

"Hey, Em? I have to go real quick, but I'll be right back. Will you be alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She's only had two beers in the hour that we've been sitting here, so I think she okay. I go to the restroom and come back quickly. I see Emily laughing hysterically. I, also, see empty shot glasses in front of her. Great.

"Hey, Emily," I ask cautiously. She wraps her arms around my neck.

"I missed you," she slurs.

"How many drinks has she had, Dakota," shout at him.

"Um… I can't remember Jonah. I wasn't keeping track. Shouldn't Grayson be taking care of her? Why are you here? Never mind, I don't mind you being here Jonah." he says wiggling his eyebrows.

"She's never drank before one will make her tipsy! And I'm Grayson!Go back to the dorm and go to bed," I yell.

"Okay. Your right, I am sleepy. Are you a fortune-teller! Or can you read minds? Never mind don't answer that. I already know you and Angela's secret you have super twin powers! Don't worry I won't tell anyone! See you around sexy!" he says cheerily. He stumbles away with this big, stupid grin plastered on his face.

"Okay then… Let's go back to the dorms Emily."

"But Grayson! I don't want to!" she whines. Then she leans in really close and whispers in my ear "Please. I'll give you a sweet treat later." My eyes pop open wider then they've ever been before. Before I can say anything she has ordered six more shots and downed one of them. "Three of them are for you Gray." she slurs.

I down two shots then she leans over and kisses me. She nibbles on my bottom lip playfully. I don't know whether I should kiss back and let her in or pull away because she won't remember it. I pull back.

"Emily we are not doing this now. You won't even remember it tomorrow…I don't even know if I'm ready Em" I say looking down at the last part.

"Hey, silly! All I wanted to do was make out. The alcohol is giving me that extra push to get over some of my abnegation fears. Just being with you is hard. When people make jokes I get uncomfortable. Public affection makes me uncomfortable. I need to ditch these… these habits." she rambles. I almost thought she wasn't totally wasted.

"I think I love you Emily…" I say.

"Grayson!" I hear Lynn yell. I panic for three seconds before I see her with Logan waving us over. As much as I like Logan and Lynn together. I think Jonah and Lynn would've been a great couple. That and I owed Angela twenty points because they hadn't gotten together by the end of stage one.

"Come on Gray! Lets go see…erm…Lynn? And that nerdy Erudite kid." she starts to walk, then stumbles. I catch her right before she hits the floor. She starts to laugh. I support Emily as we walk towards Lynn.

"What?" I ask her.

"What was your mom's last name?" Lynn ask.

"Prior, why?"

"His name is Prior."

"Who? Logan?"

"Yes."

"Can someone please explain what's going on," Logan asks.

"You guys are cousins!" Lynn exclaims.

"What," we ask in unison.

"Your mom," she say pointing to me. "And your dad,"she points to Logan. "Are siblings!"

"Really?" I ask. I still don't get it.

"That makes sense. I saw my dad staring at a woman with Angela, who I guess was her mom," Logan pieces it together.

"Cool," I say. "I've got to take Emily back to the dorms. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye." they say together.

We walk to the transfers dorm hand in hand. This feels funny. Emily is stumbling and rambling on about bunnies. Don't ask me why! We turn into the corridor and I see Uncle Zeke coming out of the dauntless born dorm. I look at my watch 11:45! Still visiting day!

"What are you doing, Zeke?" I ask.

"I came to return Lynn's jacket she forgot it at your mom's. where is everybody?"

"The roof. Right, Grayson? It was super-duper fun!" Emily slurs. Zeke laughs.

"Like father like son." he mutters.

"What?"

"When your parents were young your dad wouldn't get drunk because he wanted to make sure your mom made it home safely and didn't do anything stupid. Though that normally didn't help because she can totally make your dad change his mind. If you know-"

"ZEKE! I don't want to know about how my mom made my dad change his mind! And mom used to get wasted!"

"Haha! I know how she changed his mind. I thought about trying it earlier on Grayson when he was going to drag me away from the bar." Emily giggles. I feel my face heat up and my eyes widen. Uncle Zeke is laughing so hard he's crying.

"Don't say anything to anyone Zeke or I'll tell the women about the guys night you guys got drunk and took us 14 year olds to the club!" I say deadly quiet. Hmm… still not as good as dad but I'm improving.

"Couldn't you just throw me head first into the chasm?!" he says.

"No."

"Fine! I won't tell just DON'T TELL THE WOMEN about guys night! So… is Lynn drinking at the roof party?" he say/shouts.

"I don't think so. She's hanging out with Logan tonight!" I say.

"Oh Jesus! I hope Shauna gave her the talk!" he mutters.

"Grayson-poo! Can we go to the dorms yet?" Em whines. I chuckle with Zeke.

"We'll we best be going our separate ways it's 11:58. We have two minutes left of visiting day." he says. He gives me a big bear hug and whispers in my ear "If you ever need to talk Mr. Awesomeness here can be serious or if you need a drink, a laugh, anything I'm here Gray. Come see me if you get…" I push him off of me. He laughs and walks away.

Emily and I walk into the dorms. She goes straight to sleep once she flops down on her bed. I kiss her forehead and go next door and go to bed.

**A/N: So I realize this chapter is a little different. Please tell Jillian13.2000 what you thought in a review! Thanks for reading! **

**2 more chapters tonight!**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: Second chapter for tonight! This was also written by Jillian13.2000. Enjoy!**

Chapter 45  
Emily POV

BAH-BOOM! BAH-BOOM!

I have a horrible headache! I can feel my heartbeat in my head. I sit up groggily. I'm suddenly nauseas. I run to the bathroom and puke. I go back to the dorm and look at the clock 7:00. No one is up yet and they won't be for hours. There is no training today. I get dressed quickly. I need to go see someone.

-J-

I knock on the shop door. I hope she's here. The shop doesn't actually open until 8:00.

"What are you doing at the shop this early, Emily?" she say from behind me. I turn around and look at her.

"I want a tattoo and … I wanted to talk. If that's okay Mrs. Prior."

"Emily. I told you to call me Tris. Please. I would be glad to give you a tattoo, but I don't think that's all your here for." she says smiling  
kindly at me. I love Gray's mom. She's so nice and funny but I've heard about her fierce side.

"Your right." I sigh.

"Come on in."

"Thank you so much, Tris."

"No problem. Your already part if the family. If you can survive one day with the family and they like you then you must be super super special." she says with a wink. I chuckle. "Do you know what you want?" she ask me.

"Y-yes."

"Don't be nervous it doesn't hurt that much."

"It's just old Abnegation habits."

"Oh. What do you want?"

"I want a heart with an infinity symbol through the middle right on my waistline ."

She begins to sketch with a thoughtful look on her face. Finally she says "Is this for Grayson?" She doesn't look up from the sketch.

I contemplate whether I should tell her or not. In the end I give up. She is one of the few people who can read me like a book. "Yes. I realized I was falling for him after our first date. But when I was drunk last night- I'll explain that in a minute- I realized I trust Grayson with my life. The only problem is my old Abnegation habits. They get in the way. PDA makes me uncomfortable. If you don't mind me asking, was it hard for you to change to Dauntless?"

"Yes it was. It took time but I learned to ignore it and I later became used to it. Is this what you want?" She shows me the sketch and I nod. I can't wait. She sterilized the skin on my waistline and put the stencil on.

"Thanks Tris, this really means a lot." I tell her grinning ear to ear.

"No problem Emily. So what's this about you getting drunk?" she says while she raises her eyebrow. She starts the tattoo I wince at the pain. Not as bad as I thought but it still hurts. I try to focus on telling the story.

"Oh yeah. I'm so worried! The initiates had a party last night on the roof and I ,trying to be Dauntless, tried alcohol and ended up drunk! I can't remember anything!"

She's doesn't look up from the tattoo when he says "Well if Grayson is anything like Four then you were in good hands." I sigh. I look down and the tattoo is done.

"Is it done?"

"Yep. What do you think?"

"I love it! How many points is it?"

"On the house. Just for you." she says with a wink. She bandages it up and we say our goodbyes. I'm glad I talked to Tris. I feel much better. I'm so nervous about showing Grayson

**A/N: Awww! Please tell us what you think!**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: So here we go. Last one of the night! This one was written by me!**

Chapter 46 Jonah

My eyes flutter open. I look at the clock and see it's only eight in the morning. I get up and shower. When I come back I see everyone is still recovering from last night. No one's up. I wonder how the transfers are doing. Most of them have never drank before and probably over did it. Not probably. From what I saw last night almost every one of them over did it.

I wonder how most of them made it back to the dorms because there's no way they could have walked themselves. Mackenzie was okay and so was Logan, but Dakota and, surprisingly, Emily were wasted. I don't know how Dakota made it back but Grayson was with Emily.

I realize I have hours before anyone else will be up, so I leave the dorm and wander.

Mackenzie. So now she knows how I feel and I know how she feels. But this doesn't change anything. Does it? How did I spend all that time with her and not ask? Are we together? If we are, what does this do to Lynn and I? But there isn't a Lynn and I. Lynn was with Logan last night before I even started talking to Kenzie. She, obviously, wanted to move on and now I am, too. I think.

I can still faintly feel where our lips met. Mackenzie. She's so… so… wow. But the more I begin to like her the guiltier I feel. Which is really irrational, because Lynn seemed to have a great time with Logan. I heard her talking about going on a date with him, but that makes me feel jealous. Even though it shouldn't because I really like Mackenzie. I realize that I'm confused about my own thoughts. It makes no sense.

"Jonah," a voice asks behind me.

"Oh, hey, Logan." I'm surprised to see him.

"Hey, what are you doing up?"

"What's it look like," I ask sharper than I had intended to. "Sorry. That came out wrong. I'm just thinking."

"It's cool. So, are you thinking about Mackenzie, because she would not shut up about you last night."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"What did she say?"

"Just that she likes you a lot and that you're great and things like that. I tuned out about halfway through our conversation." I laugh. "Okay, so now I guess I have to tell you that Kenzie is like a little sister to me now. And if you ever hurt her, I will hurt you."

"As long as you know it's the same way with Lynn." He nods.

"So..."

"Um, did you and Lynn have fun? I didn't get a chance to ask her before she crashed."

"Oh, yeah. It was a lot of fun."

"Great."

"Well, then, I guess I should get going. I have to, um, go."

"Okay. See you around." He turns the other way and walks away hastily. I become a little suspicious. I'll ask him about it later, I guess.

**A/N: Oh my... hmmm. So please please please review and tell me what you thought! Allegiant comes out tomorrow! Unless you're from Canada. Then you got it last week. Lucky ducks! **

**Don't forgot tomorrow is also Faction Day! Dress in the appropriate colors/style of your faction! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
